


Hagyaték

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Vége a háborúnak, Harry a végső csatában megölte Voldemortot. Nem maradt tovább az aurorparancsnokságon, hanem segített újjáépíteni a Roxfortot, és ottmaradt, mint Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár.Megkezdődik a tanév, de sajnos olyan dolog történik, amire senki sem számít.Harry furcsa hangokat hall, és rá kell jönniük, sem a diákok sem az iskola nem biztonságos már többé. Innentől kezdve Harry élete is gyökeresen megváltozik, és kezdenek jól alakulni a dolgok. De rá kell jönnie, ez közel sincs így, mert valami nagyon nincs rendben vele…





	1. Szorult helyzetben

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet, én csupán felhasználtam a szereplőket az olvasók szórakoztatására.
> 
> Köszönet: Mellosnak, akit végtelen türelemmel áldott meg az ég, hogy elvállalta ennek a regények a bétázását…
> 
> Mellons megjegyzése: Rengeteg felfordulás, a Lilytől megszokott felsőbb erők bevonása, és szegény Harry szenvedtetése. Nagy vonalakban ennyi. Ha szeretitek az izgalmas, ötletes felvetéseket, és a szerelem, kontra nagyobb hatalom által nyújtott dilemmát és választást, mindezt érzéki csomagolásban, akkor nem okozhat csalódást.  
> Különösebb figyelmeztetést nem eszközölök. A slash egyértelmű, és persze ez együtt jár a forró… hm… élvezetes… szóval tudjátok :) (a szerelmi jelenetekhez annyit: Pitonnak a mell, vagy ha úgy tetszik a mellkas a gyengéje :D )

\- Haaarry! Komolyan mondom, nincs itt semmi, ami miatt aggódnod kellene! – hallatszott Ron hangja a terem másik végéből.  
  
Harry jelentőségteljesen összenézett Neville–lel.  
  
– Eltekintve attól a ténytől, hogy már két napja különféle sziszegéseket hallok a falból. Ááá semmi – tette hozzá Harry ingerülten. – Gyerünk, még este van egy órám a hatodéves hugrabugosokkal.  
  
– Már minden részét bejártuk a helyiségnek, és eggyel sem találkoztunk.  
  
– Még.  
  
– Igen, még! És nem is kívánom, hogy találkozzak velük! – csattant fel Neville, és ebben a percben annyira rémültnek tűnt, mint egy kisgyerek.  
  
Harry meglengette a tükrét kollégája orra előtt.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj! Csak ha sziszegést hallasz, ne nézz oda – nyugtatta meg, és intett neki, hogy menjenek oda Ronhoz. – Talán Ron jutott valamire, azt a járatot illetően. Neville, ne ijedj meg, biztos rosszul hallottam, és csak egyetlen egy baziliszkusz hangja volt.  
  
Ami tökéletes hazugság.  
  
Először nem is vette figyelembe, mikor az órát tartotta. De amikor a sziszegés hangosabb lett, és határozottan a falból jött, tudta, hogy baj van. És amikor épp a lakosztálya felé tartott a vacsoráról, megint hallotta. De két sziszegést, ami nem lehetett visszhang. Nem lehetett az: két különböző irányból jött, és két mondanivalója volt: „Éhes vagyok, emberszagot érzek.”  
  
Még aznap este felment Minervához, és értesítette a tényekről, ő pedig jóvá hagyta, hogy másnap lejöjjenek ide. Harry már aznap éjszaka leosont, de nem talált semmit. Előtte való éjszaka sem aludt egy percet se, és biztos volt benne, hogy most sem fog. Addig nem tágít, amíg meg nem találja a baziliszkusz ivadékait.  
  
– Nem is tudom, miért tartottam veletek erre a helyre – mondta bizonytalanul Neville. – Talán azért, hogy megtudjam, hol az a híres, nevezetes kamra, ahol Ginnyt megmentettétek.  
  
Harry felnevetett a kijelentés hallatán.  
  
– Nem véletlenül kerültél a Griffendélbe… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor halk sziszegés ütötte meg a fülét Ron felől.  
  
– Te is hallod? – suttogta Neville, mire Harry bólintott.  
  
– Azt hiszem, találtam valamit! – érkezett a terem végéből Ron lelkes ordítása. – Ugye, ti is halljátok…? Igazad volt, Harry, azt hiszem ezek… _Obstructo!_  
  
– Ron! – kiáltott fel Harry ijedten, ahogy hallotta a dühös sziszegést, és barátja védekező varázslatát.  
  
Mindketten rohanni kezdtek, hogy minél előbb segíteni tudjanak Ronon. Kollégájuk viszont továbbra is szórta a hátráltató ártásokat, ami nem várt következményekkel járt: először megremegett az egész mennyezet, aztán kövek hullottak alá, vészesen közel Harryékhez.  
  
– Vigyázz, Neville! – szólt rá ijedten, és még időben húzta el barátját egy nagy szikla útjából, de nem vette észre a felé eső morzsalékokat. Elengedte Neville–t, oldalra ugrott, ezzel elkerülve a zuhanó köveket. De a mennyezetből továbbra is potyogtak a törmelékek, és mikor azt hitte, elkerüli azokat, a fején érzett ütés emlékeztette rá, hogy még ő is tévedhet.  
  
Mikor legközelebb föleszmélt, zavartan nyitotta ki a szemét. Felismerte a fölé hajoló barátját.  
  
– Hála az égnek, Harry! Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódón, miközben felsegítette őt. – Azt hittem, magadhoz sem térsz.  
  
Harry a fejébe nyilalló fájdalom ellenére felpattant.  
  
– Ron hol van? – Neville csak némán nézett rá. – Mi az? Mi van?  
  
– Nem tudom, valószínűleg nincs jól – mutatott egy nagyobb kőhalom felé. – De egyedül nem tudom elpakolni a törmeléket, így először magadhoz térítettelek.  
  
– Meddig voltam eszméletlen?  
  
– Nem sokáig, csak néhány percig – magyarázta. – Gyere, szedjük ki Ront onnét, ki tudja, milyen állapotban lehet.  
  
Neville óvatosan talpra segítette Harryt, aki először még szédelgett a fáradságtól, és a fejét ért ütéstől, de aztán megállt a lábán. Ha Ront felviszik a gyengélkedőbe, végre pihenhet majd… persze az utolsó órája után.  
  
– Kösz Neville, tudok még járni – szólt rá ingerülten a fiatal férfire, mire az elengedte őt. – Együttes erővel ki tudjuk szedni a romok alól.  
  
Neville előhúzta a pálcáját, Harry pedig erősen koncentrált a kövek elmozdítására, a híres Voldemortot elpusztító erejével, mire azok lassan felemelkedtek, és néhány méterrel arrébb estek le. Neville rögtön odarohant eszméletlen barátjukhoz. Harryt a varázslás még jobban kimerítette, így csak néhány perc lemaradással követte Neville–t.  
  
– Érzem a pulzusát, maximum nagyobb agyrázkódást kaphatott – állapította meg Neville, ahogy megfogta Ron csuklóját.  
  
Harry szívéről nagy kő esett le. Nagyon tartott tőle, hogy hasonló eset történt, mint akkor… megrázta a fejét, és elhessegette a rossz gondolatot.  
  
– Miért nem fogadtad el az állást a Szent Mungóban? – kérdezte mosolyogva Harry, mikor látta, hogy Ron nincs olyan súlyos állapotban.  
  
Neville szintén elmosolyodott.  
  
– Bimba professzor kért meg erre az állásra, nem mondhattam nemet – magyarázkodott zavartan. – Ha esetleg Minerva találna valaki mást helyettem, akkor elfogadnám… de addig nem. Menjünk a gyengélkedőre, Ronnak gyógyítói segítség kell.  
  
Harrynek második próbálkozásra sikerült felemelni Ront egy varázslattal, akit maguk előtt lebegtettek, egészen a Kamra bejáratáig.  
  
– Harry, átveszem, ha nem bírod…  
  
– Nincs semmi gond.  
  
– Biztos? – kérdezte Neville, ahogy végigmérte. – Aludtál egyáltalán mostanában?  
  
Harry kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Egy keveset. Egy kicsit kimerítette a varázserőmet a kövek arrébb rakása, de mondom, hogy nem lesz gond.  
  
Neville bólintott, és végül csendben elhagyták a Titkok Kamráját.  
  
Amikor felértek az iskolába, a folyosókon már teljes csend honolt, ahogy végigvitték, Ront. Nem csoda, Minerva ugyanis, azóta intézkedhetett a diákok biztonságáról.  
  
A gyengélkedőhöz érve Harry előresietett, és kinyitotta az ajtót lebegő barátja előtt. Poppy idáig az asztala mögött ült, de a jelenlévőket látva rögtön odasietett hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rémülten, mint aki attól tart, hogy Ron kígyómarás áldozata lett.  
  
– Ránk omlott a mennyezet – mondta tömören Neville. – Ő nem úszta meg annyival, mint mi.  
  
Poppy tetőtől–talpig végigmérte őket.  
  
– Maguknak nem esett bajuk?  
  
– Nem, Madam – mosolyodott el Neville. – Megyek, értesítem Minervát a történekről.  
  
Harry lerogyott a Ron melletti ágyra, miközben kollégája épp az ajtó felé tartott.  
  
– ÉS Hermionét is.  
  
– Persze, persze – nézett vissza rá Neville egy pillanatra, még mielőtt eltűnt a folyosón.  
  
Harry bele sem akart gondolni, mi lesz, ha Hermione megtudja a történteket. Reggel pont ő győzködte a lányt, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Odamennek, ártalmatlanítják a kígyókat, és kész.  
  
Néhány perc múlva megérkezett Neville, és leült mellé.  
  
– Ugye nem ijedt meg nagyon? – kérdezte Harry, pedig tudta jól: Hermione mindig nagyon féltette a férjét.  
  
Neville csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Nem lehet annyira ráijeszteni, mint gondolod – felelte, majd a javasasszonyra nézett. – Ugye rendbe jön? Úgy láttam, csak könnyebb…  
  
– Igen, igen – mondta ingerülten Madam Pomfrey – Már én is sokszor gondolkodtam el rajta, hogy miért nem ment a Szent Mungóba, és fogadta el azt az állást.  
  
– Tudja, én mindig jobban kedveltem a gyógynövényeket.  
  
Poppy legalább háromféle varázslatot alkalmazott Ronon.  
  
– Holnap, ha felébred, kutyabaja sem lesz. Magunknak sem ártana egy kis pihenés; nem néznek ki túl jól.  
  
Neville és Harry jó pár indokot fölsoroltak volna mentségükre, de Hermione megérkezett.  
  
És nem egyedül.  
  
Majdnem az egész tanári kar vele tartott: az igazgatónőtől Nottig. Hermione szó nélkül odarohant a férjéhez, és mikor látta, hogy nincs nagyobb baj, aggódóan feléjük fordult.  
  
– Ugye, nem esett bajotok?  
  
– Nem, nyugi – mosolyodott el Neville. – Csak egy kicsit más történt, mint amire számítottunk.  
  
– Sikerült megölniük a baziliszkuszokat? – szólt közbe türelmetlenül Minerva.  
  
– Nem egészen…  
  
– És legalább tudják, hol vannak?  
  
– Nem – folytatta Harry, és ingerülten tette még hozzá: – Ron megmentésével voltunk elfoglalva!  
  
Az igazgatónő mögött egy alak előrelépett, és megvetően végigmérte Harryt.  
  
– Milyen jellemző – Nott hangjából csak úgy csöpögött az undor. – Potter professzor, ha valamit a fejébe vesz…  
  
– Tehát jutottak egyáltalán valamire, amíg lent voltak? – McGalagony rögtön közbevágott, nehogy kollégája befejezze a sértegetést.  
  
– Végül is igen – válaszolta Neville – A Kamra hátsó részében bujkálhatnak, mármint ott lehet a fészkük.  
  
Harry figyelme lassan elkalandozott az igazgatónő faggatásáról, és már csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy minél előbb lepihenhessen, persze rémálmok nélkül. Mire feleszmélt, a jelenlévők távozni készültek.  
  
– Maradjunk annyiban, hogy legkésőbb holnapután lemennek újra, és ezúttal sokkal többen – jelentette ki McGalagony. – Amennyiben nem járnak sikerrel, a diákokat haza kell küldenünk.  
  
A bejelentésre többen bólintottak, néhányan pedig morogva távoztak. Harry látta, hogy Nott még vág egy fintort, és mikor megfordult, pont beleütközött Pitonba, aki éppen befelé igyekezett egy dobozzal a kezében. Harry elfojtott egy vigyorgást, ahogy Nott sűrű bocsánatkérésekkel kerülte meg a Bájitalok Mesterét.  
  
– Á, Perseus! – köszöntötte Madam Pomfrey, mikor Piton lerakta az íróasztalára a csomagot. – Minden megvan?  
  
Piton kinyitotta a dobozt, aztán ujjaival sorra vette mindazt, ami benne van.  
  
– Fájdalomcsillapító, Kalapkúra, Fertőzés elleni, és dupla annyi Altató főzet. Ugye ennyi volt a lista?  
  
– Igen, ennyi – mondta lelkesen Poppy, és le is csapott az új rakományra.  
  
Minerva odalépett Perselus mellé, mikor Poppy eltűnt a raktár bejáratánál.  
  
– Sikerült megölni a baziliszkuszokat? – tért rögtön a tárgyra Piton, miközben nekidőlt az asztalnak. Karjait összefonta maga előtt, és úgy tekintett feléjük. – Vagy netán Potter és Longbottom professzor megint elbaltázták?  
  
Harry annyira kimerültnek érezte magát, hogy már ellenkezni sem volt kedve. Mint az elmúlt tizenkét évben. Hermione viszont, mint annyiszor, most sem hagyta magát. Szikrázó szemekkel felkelt férje mellől, és dühösen Piton felé fordult.  
  
– Megkérdezhetem, maga még is hol volt, mikor kérdezték, ki megy le velük?  
  
Piton nemtörődöm stílusban a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Más dolgom volt.  
  
– Hagyjad, Hermione – szólt rá Harry, próbálva megelőzni egy újabb marakodást.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, Potter, a bájitalok főzése is ugyanolyan fontos, mint kígyókat hajkurászni – magyarázta Piton, azzal a tipikus tanári modorában, amit Harry úgy utált.  
  
Harry nem törődve az egyre elhatalmasodó fáradsággal, felpattant.  
  
– Óh, ne jöjjön nekünk ezzel a dumával Piton! – aztán még sziszegve hozzá tette: – Professzor.  
  
– Elég legyen ebből, uraim! – szólt közbe McGalagony, és figyelmeztetően közéjük állt. – Ugye egyiküknek sem hiányzik, hogy beláthatatlan időre felfüggesszem? Gondoltam. Perselus, legközelebb te is lemész velük együtt a Kamrába, elpusztítani végre azt a két szörnyeteget.  
  
Piton nem tűnt meglepettnek a bejelentéstől.  
  
– Rendben, Minerva. – A szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. – Úgyis elkél egy remek szobor a mi hősünkről a csarnokba.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá hangosabban az igazgatónő. – Ez egyáltalán nem humoros. Most pedig megyek, mert a griffendéleseket át kell kísérnem a klubhelyiségből vacsorázni.  
  
Azzal McGalagony már távozott is a gyengélkedőről. Piton megvárta, míg Madam Pomfrey visszatért a raktárból, aztán ő is a diákjaira hivatkozva, elment.  
  
Harry most döbbent rá, hogy valamit teljesen elfelejtett.  
  
– Jó ég! Nekem még van egy esti órám! Teljesen kiment a fejemből.  
  
– Ha még most elindulunk, odaérhetünk. Elkísérlek – ajánlkozott fel Hermione.  
  
– Neked nincs is arra dolgod, nem? – csodálkozott Harry, mert jól emlékezett, hogy a lánynak még a terem közelében sincs dolga. Hermione nem válaszolt: intett Neville–nek, aki annyira el volt foglalva Poppy magyarázataival, hogy fel sem tűnt nekik a távozásuk.  
  
Elhagyták a gyengélkedőt, és kiléptek a folyosóra, aminek a végén még Piton beszélgetett McGalgonnyal valamiről, őket azonban nem vették észre.  
  
– Tehát, miért is kísérsz el? – puhatolózott Harry gyanakodva. Hermione mindig ezt csinálta, ha aggódott érte: kísérgette a hetedik évüktől kezdve, bárhová is ment, mikor Voldemort támadásai teljesen kikészítették.  
  
Hermione csak megrántotta a vállát a kérdésre.  
  
– Egyértelmű, nem? Aggódom érted – mondta halkan. – Nagyon megviseltnek tűnsz, és biztosra veszem, most is a másik erőddel segítettél Ronon, ami végképp kimerített.  
  
– Ne csináld már, Hermione! Inkább siessünk, hogy ne várakoztassam meg az osztályomat.  
  
– Milyen igaz! Siessünk – mondta titokzatosan. – Nem szeretném, ha máris rossz véleménnyel lennének a helyettesítő tanárról.  
  
Harry döbbenten torpant meg.  
  
– Most azért, mert egy kicsit gyengének tűnök, rögtön ágyba parancsolsz, és rácsapsz a megtartandó órámra? – kérdezte mérgesen, és attól még dühösebb lett, mikor Hermione elvigyorodott. – Az égvilágon nincs semmi bajom, nem kell, hogy itt őrködj mellettem!  
  
Hermione arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Tudta, hogy mindent megtesz a lány, csakhogy biztonságban tudja, még Voldemort halál után is.  
  
– Harry. Szerintem mindenki közül én tudom a legjobban, hogy amikor használod a rejtett erődet, teljesen kikészülsz…  
  
– Nem készülök ki – sziszegte a fogai közt. Pedig szó, ami szó, eléggé pocsékul érezte magát most is, és ahogy a dühtől egyre ingerültebb lett, a szeme előtt apró csillagokat kezdett látni. – Csak fáradt vagyok.  
  
– Persze. A kentaurok meg már dolgoznak a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban! – tette hozzá Hermione, amitől Harrnyek máris jobb kedve lett.  
  
De nem tartott sokáig.  
  
Egyre több szikra pattogott a szeme előtt, Hermione arca pedig, helyet változtatott: Harry körül teljesen megfordult a világ, és megszédülve térdre rogyott. A lány még időben kapott utána, hogy ne essen akkorát.  
  
– Harry! Mi a baj? – kérdezte rémülten Hermione, legalábbis, amennyire Harry ki tudta venni az előtte lévő elhomályosodott alakot.  
  
– Ez valami más… szörnyen kimerültnek érzem magam… – suttogta Harry, és már térden állni sem tudott igazán.  
  
Látta, hogy Hermione a folyosó végébe néz.  
  
– Piton professzor, jöjjön ide gyorsan! – kiáltott arrafelé.  
  
– Csak őt ne – nyögte Harry, de ekkor érezte, hogy már nem sokáig marad az eszméleténél; mintha az energia elkezdett volna kicsapódni belőle…  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Piton és McGalagony odarohannak hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi történt, Granger professzor? – kérdezte Minerva rémülten, miközben Harry csak halványan érzékelte, hogy Piton fölé hajol.  
  
– Nem tudom… csak egyszerűen összeesett – válaszolt Hermione remegő hangon.  
  
– Már a gyengélkedőn sem festett valami jól – közölte hidegen Piton. – Vigyük a gyengélkedőre.  
  
Harry utolsó csepp erejével még tiltakozott, ahogyan bírt.  
  
– Nem szeretnék a gyengélkedőre menni… csak egy kiadós alvás, és holnapra nem lesz semmi bajom – mondta halkan, miközben lehunyta a szemét, mert már rosszul volt ettől a szédüléstől.  
  
– Segít nekem, Piton professzor? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben a bal karjánál megragadta őt. Harry érezte, hogy Piton is így tesz a jobb karjával, és együttes erővel emelik fel. – Vigyük akkor a lakosztályába.  
  
Egy harmadik folt helyet változtatott.  
  
– Jól tudom, hogy Potter professzornak van még egy órája? – hallotta Minerva hangját.  
  
– Igen, majd én helyettesítek… amint Harryt elvittük. Addig is megtenné, hogy szólna nekik? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Feltétlenül, aztán értesítsen Potter professzor állapotáról – mondta McGalagony, és kis idő után elhaltak a lépései, ahogy végigment a folyosón.  
  
– Bölcs dolog lett volna, inkább a gyengélkedőre vinni – hallotta a füle mellől Piton kioktató hangját.  
  
– Reggelre jobban lesz, csak pihennie kell… elég sokat.  
  
– Máskor is történt már ilyen? – érdeklődött tovább Piton, de arra már nem kapott választ: mert megérkeztek Harry lakosztályának ajtajához.  
  
Hermione gyorsan kimondta a jelszót, bementek a nappaliba, ahol rögtön fellobbantak a fáklyák a falon.  
  
– Beviszünk a hálószobádba – mondta halkan Hermione. – Nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
Harry már alig volt magánál, a szemét sem tudta nyitva tartani. Nem álmos volt, hanem olyan ólmos fáradság lett rajta úrrá, ami még sosem. Érezte, ahogy óvatosan lefektetik az ágyára, és betakarják.  
  
– Professzor…  
  
Harry hallotta Hermione remegő hangját, ami most még inkább ijedt volt, mint eddig. Nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, ahogy Piton feléjük fordul, majd arcára döbbenet ül ki. Eddig a tűz fellobbantásával foglalatoskodott, de végül félbe maradt a mozdulat, ahogy mindannyian a jelenséget bámulták.  
  
A lángok hiányában, a félhomályban, jól láthatóvá vált, ahogy a saját testéből halványkék energia áramlik fel, és tűnik el félúton.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi lehet ez, Granger… – mondta bizonytalanul Piton, de Harry ezt már ismét csak foltokban látta. Megint be kellett hunynia a szemét.  
  
Érezte, ahogy leül valaki az ágy szélére.  
  
– Harry, fáj valamid? – kérdezte Hermione egész közelről.  
  
– Nem… csak fáradt vagyok, semmi több… ne aggódj már annyit, Hermione – suttogta Harry válaszul. – Aludnék, de nem tudok…  
  
– Professzor, hozna valami erős altatót?  
  
Választ nem hallott, csak azt, hogy bezáródik a bejárati ajtó, és már csak Hermione maradt ott mellette.  
  
– Nem gondolod, hogy ideje lenne másnak is szólni erről a… dologról? – faggatózott halkan Hermione. – Aggódom, hogy baj lesz, és… meghalsz. Honnan veszed, hogy ez a varázsenergia vesztés, nem okozza majd a halálod?  
  
Harry erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Tudom, hogy el fog múlni. Nem lesz semmi baj… – Hermione dühös, és egyben aggódó tekintetéből úgy tűnt, ezzel nem sikerült megnyugtatni. Nem válaszolt, csak odament a kandallóhoz, és meggyújtotta a tüzet, amit Perselus végül még sem tett.  
  
Piton visszaérkezett, kezében egy vörös színű bájitallal, és egy pillanattal később a sötét folt már az ágya szélére ült.  
  
– Idd meg ezt – mondta halkan, miközben felemelte Harry fejét a párnáról, hogy segítsen neki.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva, mert nem volt hajlandó meginni.  
  
– Egy különösen erős altató – válaszolt ridegen Piton. – Ettől biztosan jobban leszel holnap, mert van benne némi energianövelő adalék is.  
  
Harry nem tiltakozott, megitta az utolsó cseppig a fiola tartalmát, Piton pedig visszaengedte a fejét a párnára. A fáradtság mellett most már jóleső álmosságot érzett, és hagyta, hogy az úrrá legyen rajta. Mielőtt elaludt, még hallotta Piton és Hermione beszélgetését.  
  
– Ezt mikor szándékoztátok volna elárulni?  
  
– Talán ha rosszabbodott volna, akkor…  
  


**oO{~T{@}T~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor másnap felkelt, első dolga reggeli előtt az volt, hogy lement a gyengélkedőre. Ron már ébren volt, és lelkesen bizonygatta, hogy tudja, merre található a kígyók fészke.  
  
Harry ezután megnyugodva hagyta el a gyengélkedőt, és ment a nagyterembe reggelizni. Mikor meglátta Hermionét és Pitont, hirtelen késztetést érzett rá, hogy inkább éhgyomorral álljon neki a munkanapnak. Végül griffendéles bátorsággal ment oda az asztal végéhez, és ült le az egyetlen helyre: Hermione mellé.  
  
– Jó reggelt! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte a lány rögtön, amint leült.  
  
Harry lopva Pitonra pillantott, és megesküdött volna rá, hogy az elmúlt néhány percben csak őt figyelte. Aztán nem törődött Piton kutakodó tekintetével, hanem a pirítósa felé nyúlt.  
  
– Teljesen jól érzem magam – mondta eltökélten, ami most kivételesen igaz is volt. – Ne aggódj már annyit. Ezt már ezerszer elmondtam. Tegnap a másik erőmmel varázsoltam, az merített ki ennyire. Most pedig gyorsan befejezem a reggelit, mert még fel kell készülnöm az órámra.  
  
– Rendben – sóhajtotta Hermione, és folytatta az evést.  
  
A reggeli további részében néha össze–össze nézett Pitonnal, ami felettébb idegesítette Harryt. Még hallott egy keveset a tegnapi beszélgetésből, mielőtt elaludt volna. Mérget vett volna rá, hogy Hermione mindent elmondott Pitonnak.  
  
Szó nélkül otthagyta a lányt, és elment megtartani az első órát. Egész nap kipihentnek érezte magát, valószínűleg annak a bájitalnak köszönhetően, amit a délután kapott. Hermionét egész nap kerülte, estére pedig, végső elhatározásra szánta el magát: elmegy Pitonhoz, kér a bájitalból, és megpróbálja kideríteni, hogy mennyit mondhatott el neki Hermione.  
  
  


**oO{~T{@}T~}Oo**

  
  
Hármat kopogtatott az ajtón, ami egy perccel később ki is nyílt.  
  
– Potter – döbbent meg Piton, mikor meglátta, ki áll ott.  
  
– Piton professzor – biccentett Harry. – Ráér egy kicsit?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere bólintott egyet, és kitárta az ajtót előtte. Harry belépett volt tanára szentélyébe, ahová eddig sosem nyert bebocsátást, hiszen a büntetőmunkákat nem itt végezte. Piton becsukta maga után az ajtót, és Harry érzékelte a levegő vibrálásából, hogy legalább háromféle védő,– és hangszigetelő bűbáj aktivizálódott.  
  
– Mit tehetek érted, Potter? – kérdezte gyanakodva Piton, miközben úgy méregette őt, mint vadász a zsákmányát, amitől Harry eléggé zavarba jött.  
  
Nem ült le, csak közelebb ment a barna fotelekhez, amik a kandalló előtt helyezkedtek el.  
  
– Kérni szeretnék egy szívességet.  
  
– Térj már a tárgyra – mondta ingerülten Piton, miközben nekitámaszkodott az asztalának, ami szintén a nappalija berendezését alkotta. – Tudod, másnak vannak egyéb dolgai is, mint órát tartani.  
  
Harry igyekezett erőt venni magán, hogy ne öntse el a düh, erre a megjegyzésre.  
  
– Szeretnék még kérni abból a bájitalból, amit tegnap adott nekem.  
  
Piton meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, mint aki nem erre számított.  
  
– Valahol azért sejtettem, hogy ilyen griffendéles bátorsággal csakis ezért kereshetsz fel – mondta vontatottan. – Egy határozott nem a válaszom.  
  
– Miért? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből, pedig nem akart rögtön rákérdezni.  
  
– Talán, mert nem lenne bölcs dolog olyat adnom, ami függőséget okozhat – mondta kioktatóan, és közelebb lépett hozzá. – Tegnap beszéltem ám Mrs. Grangerrel.  
  
– Vagy úgy – húzta el a száját Harry. Furcsamód Hermione és Piton mostanában nagyon jól kijöttek egymással. Feltűnően jól. – Mégis miről, ha megtudhatnám?  
  
– Elég sok mindenről szoktunk – mondta gúnyosan –, de egy–két dolgot csak tegnap árult el.  
  
Harry kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint aki ellen összesküvést szőttek a hátak mögött – és most derül ki minden.  
  
– Mint például?  
  
– A folytonos rosszulléteidről beszélgettünk, Potter.  
  
A szituáció kezdett hasonlítani a régi szép bájitaltanórákra, mikor Piton rájött valamire, és Harry arca kezdett égni a kínos jelenettől.  
  
– Csodás! Gondolom, remekül kibeszéltek a hátam mögött! – csattant fel ingerülten Harry, ám mikor az ajtóhoz akart menni, Piton megragadta a karját.  
  
– Mrs. Granger nagyon aggódik miattad – mondta halkan Piton, és Harry olyan csillogást látott a szemében, amit csak régi szerelme tekintetében fedezett fel… nem, nem szabad erre gondolnia. De a gyűlölt, volt tanára arckifejezése tényleg meglepte.  
  
Harry kiszabadított a karját a szorításból.  
  
– Tudom… olyan vagyok neki, mintha a testvére lennék – morogta ingerülten. – Most pedig ha nem ad a bájitalból, akkor kérek Poppytól.  
  
Azzal megfordult, hogy itt hagyja Pitont; mikor a keze már a kilincsen volt, akkor a férfi még utána szólt:  
  
– Csakhogy tudd, szóltam neki, hogy ne adjon neked semmit.  
  
Egyetlen mondat képes volt arra, hogy felszínre hozza a gyűlöletet, amit Piton iránt érzett.  
  
– Hogy lehet maga ilyen szemét?! Kértem magától egy szívességet, de még ezt sem képes megadni! – üvöltötte Harry, és megpördült a tengelye körül. Rögtön elhallgatott a meglepetéstől, ahogy meglátta, hogy Piton ott állt tőle mindössze fél méterre. – Már sokszor megmentette az életemet, mégsem képes egy egyszerű bájitalt adni, mikor szépen kérem rá?  
  
Piton lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, mi történik veled, ezért ne várd, hogy adjak neked! – vágott vissza ugyanolyan hangerővel. – Nem foglak megmérgezni!  
  
– Régen pedig zokszó nélkül megtette volna! – szólta el magát Harry. – Bocsánat…  
  
– Nincs semmi gond, hozzászoktam már, hogy azóta magázol, és ilyeneket gondolsz rólam, mióta… – itt hirtelen elhallgatott.  
  
Harry nagyon is tudta, mit akart mondani. Elsápadt, ahogy az agyába kezdtek visszatérni az emlékek… Piton közelebb ment hozzá, és fél kézzel felemelte Harry állát.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy te is meghalj.  
  
Ahogy felnézett a sötét, fekete szemekbe, látta benne az együttérzést… de nem szerethette őt, akié a szíve volt… talán tényleg ennyire aggódik miatta. Elfordította a fejét, és a lángokba bámult.  
  
– Én meg nem akarok róla beszélni – mondta halkan.  
  
Piton újra érte nyúlt, és közelebb húzta az állát az arcához.  
  
– Engedd, hogy segítsek.  
  
Harry érezte az arcán a férfi forró leheletét, ami már–már izgató volt… ha nem ilyen helyzetben lettek volna. Minden áldott nap úgy kel fel, hogy próbál felejteni, de nagyon nehéz. A távoli emeletről csengőszó hangja hallatszott, ami Harrynek tökéletes indokot szolgáltatott itt hagyni Pitont.  
  
– Elnézést, Piton professzor hogy zavarni mertem, de most már órára kell mennem.  
  
Azzal Harry, mint egy űzött vad, tartva valami elkerülhetetlentől, gyorsan felrántotta az ajtót, és igyekezett néhány perc leforgása alatt elhagyni a pincét.  


**oO{~T{@}T~}Oo**

  
  
Pár nappal később, mikor már Ron teljesen rendbejött, és Poppy is elengedte, ott álltak a régi elhagyatott mosdóban mind a hatan, készen állva a kígyóvadászatra.  
  
– Mindenkinél van tükör? – aggódott Hermione, és ebben a percben nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy vérbeli Griffendéles.  
  
Ron meglengette maga előtt a sajátját.  
  
– Persze, hogy van. És miután Harry ki is nyitotta az átjárót, igazán mehetnénk.  
  
– Milyen bölcs gondolat – tette hozzá Piton gúnyosan, azzal Nott után indult a bejárat felé.  
  
Harry maradt a legvégén, noha neki kellett volna legelöl mennie az esetleges sziszegések miatt. De mivel elől haladt Piton, akinek még a közelébe sem akart menni, és közvetlen utána ment Nott, akit kapásból megátkozna, csak mert egy féleszű, inkább maradt eredeti helyzeténél. Ráadásul hiába bizonygatta Ron, hogy nem ő tehet arról, ami legutóbb a kamrában történt– Harry nem hitt neki.  
  
Túlságosan is sok szörnyűség, és rossz dolog esett meg velük a háború alatt, és a legtöbb az ő meggondolatlanságából fakadóan.  
  
Egészen a kamra belső, nagy termének bejáratáig mentek, ahol mindenki várakozóan nézett Harryre. Ő némi tétovázás után odament, és párszaszóval kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
– Mindenkinél legyen kéznél a pálca – mondta halkan Piton, mikor Nott előre sietett. – Potter, ha netán valami sziszegő csevegést hallasz, rögtön szólj.  
  
Harry bólintott, és előre szegezett pálcával követte barátait. Hermione közvetlen Ron előtt ment, mint aki tart egy újabb omlástól. Bent, ahol még régen Tom Denem állt, most rengeteg törmelék, és kő volt szerteszét. Határozottan látszott, hogy a helyiség nem fog még egy féktelen átkozódást kibírni: be fog omlani az egész mennyezet.  
  
– Gyanúsan nagy itt a csend – súgta oda Ron Harrynek, aki közben beérte barátját.  
  
– Komolyan kezdem azt hinni, a Baziliskus okosabb bármely állatnál – mondta halkan Harry. – Biztos vagyok benne, rég kiszagolta, hogy itt vagyunk. Nem is idegesítene a tény, ha egy lenne…  
  
– De kettő van belőle – szólt közbe Neville remegő hangon. A hangja nem is volt olyan remegő a pálcás kezéhez képest.  
  
Ron odalépett hozzá, és bátorítóan átkarolta a vállát.  
  
– Neville, mondtuk, hogy nem muszáj velünk tartanod.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi gond, csak útálom a zárt helyeket… főleg, ha ez a kastély…  
  
A mondatot nem tudta befejezni, mert a terem másik végéből hallották Nott üvöltését, miközben átkokat szórt.  
  
– Ez a hülye a fejünkre zúdítja az egész mennyezetet! – próbálta túlordítani Hermione az egyre hangosabb robajlást. – Arra!  
  
Harry jóval előrébb járt, mint barátai, így sokkal nagyobb előnnyel futott Piton és Nott felé. Rémülten látta, hogy Nott még most sem kapott észbe, mit művel: szórja az átkokat egy kivezető cső felé, miközben Piton próbálja lefogni azt az őrültet. Megszaporázta lépteit, és közben próbálta kikerülni a magasból eső köveket, ami igen nehéz volt, mivel elég nagy darabok voltak, némelyik veszélyesen nagy.  
  
– Harry, figyelj oda! – kiáltott utána Ron.  
  
Harry a por és kőhalmazon keresztül látta, hogy Piton sehogy sem boldogul Nottal. Próbálta kitépni a kezéből a pálcát, de a nagydarab tanár nem hagyta magát, egyre csak azt ordibálta, hogy „itt van, itt van!”  
  
Mikor odaért, Pitonnak végre sikerült felülkerekednie. Erre Nott, révén, hogy ő is tud pálca nélkül varázsolni: egy hátráltató ártással a kőfalnak lökte Pitont. Harry pont fölpillantott: és elsápadt, mikor meglátta a bájitalmester felé zuhanó hatalmas kőtömböt.  
  
– Professzor! – kiáltotta Harry. Piton egy másodperc töredéke alatt felfogta a felé tartó veszélyt, de nem ugrott el. Harry pont akkor ért oda, és rántotta el a férfit a közvetlen veszély elől.  
  
A kövek mellettük értek földet, még nagyobb port kavarva, így Harry elvesztette szem elől a megőrült Nottot.  
  
– Mi történt vele? – kérdezte a közvetlen mellette álló Pitontól, aki a földön kereste a pálcáját.  
  
– Nem tudom. Meghallotta a sziszegést, és teljesen becsavarodott – mondta megvetően Piton. – Utol kell érni azt a bolondot, még mielőtt nagyobb galibát…  
  
Piton hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor meghallották a jellegzetes sziszegő hangot, és Nott üvöltését. A terem megint megremegett Nott különféle átkaitól, és most sokkal több kő indult meg feléjük, amennyire azt a porfellegből kinézve felmérhették.  
  
– Gyerünk innen! – szólt rá Piton, és megragadta a karját.  
  
– Nem hagyhatjuk itt Nottot! – szólt vissza Harry, de a portól már nemigen látott semmit, csak Piton alakját. A terem azon részén kialudtak a fáklyák, és már majdnem teljesen sötét volt.  
  
Harry kirántotta a karját, és indult volna Nott felé, de Piton elkapta a talárja végét, hogy visszarántsa.  
  
– Nem, Potter. Gyerünk!  
  
Hirtelen egy kisebb szikla esett Harry elé, aki még épp idejében rántotta el a kezét. Hátranézett, hogy még gyorsan visszaszóljon valamit Pitonnak, mikor nagyobb sziklák kezdtek leszakadni a mennyezetről.  
  
Harry gyorsan odaugrott, ellökte Pitont a zuhanó szikla elől, és aztán végleg elsötétedett minden…  


**oO{~T{@}T~}Oo**

  
  
– Potter…  
  
Harry először csak távoli suttogásként hallotta a nevét, aztán egyre erősödött, és hangosabbá vált. Nem akart felébredni, olyan jól esett a zsibbadtság.  
  
– Potter! Az istenit Potter, ébredj!  
  
– Ébren vagyok… csak ne üvöltözzön… – vágott vissza Harry halkan, és bizonytalan mozdulattal megmasszírozta a kezével a halántékát.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és hunyorogva próbálta kivenni a maga előtt lévő arcot. Alig látott valamit, mert majdnem teljesen sötét volt. Valamennyire összeállt a szeme előtt Piton arca, aki közvetlen fölé hajolt.  
  
– Mi… – felköhögött a portól, aztán újra nekivágott a mondatnak. – Mi történt?  
  
– Áh, semmi különös, leszámítva egy őrült Nottot, és egy hibbant griffendélest – mondta gúnyosan Piton, aztán jobban megnézte őt. – Megsérültél valahol?  
  
Harry megpróbált feltápászkodni, de Piton nem engedte.  
  
– Maradj már veszteg még pár percig. A fejedet most gyógyítottam be – szólt rá ingerülten. – Tehát, megsérültél még valahol?  
  
– Kutya bajom! – Aztán amennyire sajgó feje engedte, körülnézett. – Jaj ne. Ránk omlott az egész mennyezet?  
  
Piton miután rájött, hogy semmi baja sincs, ráült a sarkára.  
  
– Hagynod kellett volna Nottot. Nem ért annyit, hogy te meghalj. Nem tudom felfogni, hogy lehetsz ennyire meggondolatlan még felnőtt korodra is?! Rendben, hogy megmented az életemet, de figyelhetnél a sajátodra!  
  
Harry szótlanul vette tudomásul, hogy az elmúlt években nem változott semmi. Ő mindig fogja be, Piton meg mindig ordibál vele, bármilyen dolog miatt.  
  
– Szívesen! – tette hozzá vicsorogva. – Elmondaná, mi a fene történt?  
  
Azzal felült, és jobban körülnézett. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy üregben ücsörögnének, ami akár egy barlang is lehetne. Mellette, egy halvány lángú fáklya feküdt a földön, megvilágítva a sok törmeléket, ami egészen a padlótól a földig ért.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen a terem sarkában vagyunk, csak éppen teljesen elzárva a többiektől. Mikor elrántottál a szikla elől, az csak egy volt a sok közül. Ezért gyorsan elvittelek onnét, ahová estél, és egészen a sarokig húzódtam veled, mert az a pótlék – felmutatott a feje fölé – valami régebbi tető lehetett, és az megvédett minket a ránk omló mennyezettől. Minden oldalról elzártak a sziklák a külvilágtól, így kénytelenek vagyunk arra várni, amíg a többiek kiásnak minket.  
  
– Remek. Van legalább annyi levegő, hogy kihúzzuk addig, amíg jön a segítség?  
  
Piton felállt, és kezével a mellette lévő lyukakra mutatott.  
  
– Malazár egy különleges sziklafajtából építette ezt a helyet, így ezeken a lyukakon át, szabadon áramlik a levegő, ezért nem fulladunk meg.  
  
Harry is nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és megtámaszkodott a falban.  
  
– Remélem, látták Ronék, hol estünk csapdába.  
  
– Igen látták. De azt hiszem jelenleg, van nagyobb gondjuk is, mint hogy a keresésünkre induljanak. Nott hatalmas hülyeséget művelt, de nem véletlenül. Az egyik példány az omlás következtében kiszabadult, ebben biztos vagyok.  
  
– Egyéb jó hír mára? – érdeklődött szemtelenül Harry, miközben vigyorogva nyugtázta, hogy Piton kezd dühös lenni.  
  
Összefonta maga előtt a karjait, és gúnyos mosolyra húzódott a szája.  
  
– Mi az Potter? Csak nem érzed magad kellemetlenül, attól a kilátástól, hogy velem kell töltened akár egy teljes éjszakát, összezárva?  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy az arcából kifut minden szín a megjegyzésre. Egész jól kijött volna Pitonnal az elmúlt évek során, de… Megint az a sok de. A szerelme meghalt, és ő azóta sem engedett magához senkit. Pedig Pitonnal talán… de mégsem.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – mondta nyugodtan, és nekidőlt az épp falnak. A többi oldalról ugyanis elég kényelmetlen lett volna támaszkodnia.  
  
– Fáj még a fejed?  
  
– Már nem. Elárulná, mégis miért nem hagyta ott azt a hülyét?  
  
A sárga fényben úszó helyiségben tisztán látta, ahogy Piton szemöldöke az egekbe ível.  
  
– Talán azért Potter – mondta vontatottan –, mert a te életedet többre tartottam abban a pillanatban, mint azt a hülyét, aki már amúgy is menthetetlen volt. Te viszont ott álltál szinte egy lépésre.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elfeledkezett Piton piszkálódásáról.  
  
– Meghalt? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
  
– Nem tudom – vont vállat Piton. – Feltehetően ott lehetett, ahol az omlás a lekíméletlenebb volt… nem igazán élhette túl. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba, hogy eljöjjön velünk.  
  
– Azért… mert engem akart idegesíteni. Mi több, talán keresztbe is akart nekem tenni – vonta meg a vállát Harry. Megfordult, és szomorúan látta, hogy ezt a sok követ híres–nevezetes erejével sem tudná elrakni az útból.  
  
Piton úgy kezdett el körözni, azon a néhány négyzetméternyi helyen, mint egy héja.  
  
– Elég meredek állítás, Potter. Valóban ott akart neked ártani, ahol kedve tartotta… egyáltalán nem lep meg – Piton hirtelen elhallgatott, Harry pedig megfordult, rettegve, hogy talán történt valami. De nem. Egy perc leforgás alatt aztán mégiscsak kiderült, mikor Piton folytatta: – Azóta, mióta Draco Malfoy meghalt.  
  
Már megint előhuzakodik a témával, pedig tudja jól, hogy erről végképp nem akar beszélni. Harry próbált úgy tenni, mintha Piton nem erre akart volna kilyukadni.  
  
– Áh, ezt már régebb óta csinálja velem. Már hetedikes korunk óta…  
  
– Pocsékul hazudsz.  
  
Harry odalépett a férfi elé, aki kérdően pillantott le rá.  
  
– Nem hazudok, csupán nem akarok róla beszélni – sziszegte dühösen. – A kettő nem ugyanaz.  
  
– Miért nem? Azért mert te szeretted Dracót, ő meg téged nem?  
  
– Hogy merészeli?! – csattant fel Harry. – Magának nincs semmi köze hozzá!  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterének szeme dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Annyi van, hogy nem akarom, hogy veled is az történjen, mint vele! Mióta ő meghalt, úgy nézel ki, mint egy két lábon járó élőhalott!  
  
– Köszönöm a diagnózist! – szólt vissza hangosan Harry, arcuk egészen közel volt egymáshoz. – Most már leszállhat rólam!  
  
– Mióta Draco meghalt, teljesen bezárkóztál, és senkit sem engedsz közel magadhoz. Előbb–utóbb meg fogsz őrülni, vagy belehalsz a bánatba!  
  
Harry megvetette a lábát, mint aki tart attól, hogy Piton leharapja a fejét.  
  
– Nem kértem magából! – ordította vissza Harry. – Nem kérek a maga felettébb gúnyos aggódásából, nem kérek a sajnálatából, és nem kérek a részvétéből! Nem vagyok már az a kölyök, akit hét éven keresztül kínozhatott apám hasonmása néven. Szóval leszállhat rólam!  
  
– Pedig nem fogok, mert látom, el kéne egy kis kioktatás a társas életből! Más már a helyedben rég megállapodott, gyerekeik vannak, de te? Te éled a kis világodat, mintha még mindig egy diák lennél, aki órákra jár. Felnőtt vagy, könyörgöm!  
  
– Ezzel most mire akar célozni?! – kelt ki magából Harry. – Ronéknak sincs gyerekük!  
  
Piton gúnyosan előredőlt.  
  
– De házasok.  
  
– Hát ez oltári! Csak nem át akar menni… – Harry gúnyosan elnevette magát. – Csak nem át akar menni kerítőnőbe?  
  
A kérdésre Piton csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Egy kicsit idióta lenne számomra az a szerep, nem gondolod, Potter?  
  
Harry alig bírta elfojtani vidámságát. Mikor végre kapott egy kis levegőt a nevetésrohamok közt, akkor kinyögte:  
  
– Elég nevetséges lenne… – Aztán elkomorodott egy kicsit. – Mint mondtam, semmi köze a magánéletemhez.  
  
– Tudomásul vettem – rántotta meg a vállát Piton, olyan nem törődöm stílusban, ami Harryt mindig is idegesítette.  
  
Tudta, hogy Piton direkt idegesíti, és el akarja érni vele a célját. Célját? Harrynek valahogy az a cél elég ködös volt… egészen a következő percig. Mivel Piton két kezével átfogta a fejét, és egészen az arcáig húzta.  
  
Mire Harry észbekapott, érezte a másik férfi forró leheletét az arcán. Bármennyire is ellenkeznie kellett volna, mikor Piton megcsókolta, végül mégsem tette. Az érzés egészen olyannak tűnt, mintha megivott volna egy üveg zsibbasztó főzetet, olyan volt, mint régen…  
  
Ahogy az ajkuk egymáshoz ért, Harry hagyta magát elvarázsolni. Érezte Piton nyelvét, amint megérinti a száját, ő pedig engedte, hogy a forró nyelv bebocsátást nyerjen.  
  
Rá akart szólni Pitonra, hogy „Ne! Hagyjon!”, de nem bírt eltávolodni tőle. Perselus a kezével még közelebb húzta, hogy elmélyítse a csókot, ami végtelennek ható ideig tartott. Harrynek nehezére esett abbahagyni, de végül elhúzódott.  
  
– Ezt nem kellett volna – suttogta halkan, miközben lesütötte a szemét. Persze a feszülő ágyéka nem erről tanúskodott, amit Piton csókja váltott ki belőle.  
  
A férfi viszont nem vette el a kezét, hanem feljebb húzta a fejét, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– Nem tagadhatsz meg magadtól minden érzést, és gyengédséget, csak azért, mert a múltban történt veled egy szomorú dolog – mondta egyszerűen.  
  
– Én nem…  
  
– Igen, tudom. Nem akarsz róla beszélni. – Piton mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Én nem is kértem, hogy beszélj róla. Én azt szeretném, ha végre elfelejtenéd a múltat, és élnél egy kicsit.  
  
Harry egy örökké tartó pillanatig bámult azokba a fekete szemekbe, és próbálta kitalálni, vajon Piton mennyire őszinte. Az elmúlt napokban tényleg úgy tűnt, hogy törődik vele, érdekli, miért olyan fáradt…  
  
– Nem hiszem _Perselus_ – nagyon régen hívta már így Pitont –, hogy minden álmod egy huszonöt éves SVK tanárral együtt lenni.  
  
Piton még közelebb húzta őt, a testük összeért, ami annyira izgató volt.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, szívesen tölteném együtt az időm a „Varázsvilág megmentőjével”. Számomra az a hihetetlen _Harry_ , hogy te elviseled a társaságomat, és mi több, hagytad, hogy megcsókoljon a volt tanárod – sóhajtotta végül.  
  
– Nem vagy olyan utálatos, csak tetteted, elriasztva az embereket – mondta halkan Harry, továbbra is azt vizsgálva, vajon tényleg komolyan gondolta–e Piton, amit mondott.  
  
Talán megpróbálhatná a régen oly gyűlölt tanárával… talán vele megtalálhatná a boldogságot, amit már szinte teljesen elfelejtett. Míg eszébe nem juttatta ez a csók.  
  
Piton halkan felnevetett, és mosolyogva nézett rá. Sosem látta még ilyennek a férfit.  
  
– Nem viccnek szántam – morogta dühöt tettetve.  
  
– Akkor is jó volt ilyet hallani egy griffendélestől, főleg a nagy Pottertől, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat.  
  
– Ha ezt folytatod, az üreg másik végébe húzódok, minél távolabb tőled…  
  
Harrynek még esze ágában sem volt abbahagyni a mondatot, de végül kénytelen volt: Piton egyszerűen elvágta a mondanivalóját egy csókkal.  
  
Az előbbinél sokkal édesebb, és követelőzőbb volt: a nyelvük eggyé forrt, mintegy szimfonikus táncot járva. Bebarangolták egymás száját, minden egyes részletet megízlelve: a fogakat, a szájpadlást…  
  
Harry kavargott a mámorító érzésben, amit a csók okozott. Nem tudott gondolkodni többé. Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy csók ilyen hatással lesz rá, és mást sem akar majd, csak érezni és folytatni.  
  
Piton… nem, hanem Perselus – egészen az üreg falának döntötte őt, ami nem volt messze tőlük. Egy pillanatra elszakadtak egymástól, és mindketten ziláltan néztek egymásra.  
  
– Azt hiszem, egy kicsit elragadott a vágy – vallotta bűnbánóan Piton, és egy kicsit eltolta magától Harryt. – Nem akartam erőszakos lenni veled, vagy akár rád erőltetni magam.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – mondta halkan Harry, aztán esetlenül odanyúlt Perselus arcához, és ezúttal ő kezdeményezte a csókot.  
  
Perselus eleinte megdöbbent egy kicsit, de aztán közelebb lépett hozzá, és teljesen átölelte őt, miközben egyre mélyítették a csókot. Harry érezte, ahogy ágyéka a farmeren keresztül nekidörzsölődik a másik férfi combjának – már csupán ez az érzés romba döntötte őt.  
  
Kezével felnyúlt Perselus nyakához, és lassan elkezdte kigombolni a hosszú, poros fekete talárt. Néhány perc alatt lefejtette a férfiról, aki egy percre elvált az ajkaitól, hogy segítsen mihamarabb kibújni a talárból.  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézte a fehér inget, amit a fekete talár rejtett. A kicsit hosszabb fekete haj, ez a megvilágítás… teljesen vonzóvá tette a férfit.  
  
– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte halkan Perselus, ami alig jutott el Harry tudatáig.  
  
– Nem tudom… – suttogta vissza – Nehéz ilyenkor gondolkodni…  
  
A mondatot egy sóhajjal fejezte be, ahogy Perselus a füle tövénél csókolta. Harryt kirázta a hideg erre az érintésre.  
  
– Itt–ott elég érzékeny vagy – mondta mély, szuggeráló hangon Perselus. Harry válaszul újból sóhajtott egyet.  
  
Perselus aztán megint lecsapott az ajkaira, és ismételten egy szédületes csókban részesült, miközben érezte, hogy a férfi kezei a ruháján munkálkodnak.  
  
Egy kicsit tovább tartott, de végül leesett róla a palackzöld talárja, és halk puffanással landolt a porban. Alig egy perccel később ugyan erre a sorsa jutott inge is.  
  
Perselus ujjai aztán visszavándoroltak az immár meztelen hátára. Felnyögött, már csupán a kéz hideg érintésétől, és hátravetette a fejét, így a csók abbamaradt. De aztán… Perselus rátért a nyakára, amitől Harry újból megborzongott, és ebből úgy tűnt, ez is az érzékeny testrészei közé tartozik. Majd a bájitalmester egyre lejjebb haladva csókolta, mígnem megállapodott a mellbimbóján, és őrült táncba kezdett rajta a nyelvével.  
  
Harry felszisszent a hirtelen jött érzéstől, és azt hitte, már ettől el fog menni idő előtt… Eszébe jutott, hogy mi lenne, ha éppen most találnának rájuk, ebben a helyzetben?  
  
Rögtön félbehagyta az elmélkedést, és hirtelen felkiáltott, mikor Perselus rátért a másik mellbimbójára, és érzékien csókolta, miközben a kezével a fenekét simogatta. Az eddig hidegnek érzett fal most teljesen forrónak tűnt, ahogy Perselus nekinyomta őt. Végül abbahagyta a kényeztetést, és felegyenesedett egy csókra, ami újabb nyögésekhez vezetett. Pedig csak egy csók volt.  
  
Mikor egy örökké tartó pillanat múlva újra elváltak egymástól, Harry suttogva megszólalt.  
  
– Esetleg nem helyezhetnénk magunkat kényelembe?  
  
– De igen – mosolyodott el Perselus, és előhúzta a pálcáját a földön fekvő talárjából. – Vestis Sparsom!  
  
Megjelent a levegőben egy vastag birkatakaró, és lassan leereszkedett a földre. Harry csodálkozva nézett le rá.  
  
– Ilyet nekem sosem tanítottak – töprengett el halkan. – Mindig ilyen meg olyan átkokat kellett megtanulnom, hogy legyőzzem Voldemortot, de egy egyszerű rendrakó bűbájt sem tudok.  
  
A férfi eltökélten magához húzta az arcát, s Harry látta, hogy csillog a szeme a vágytól, hogy megérinthesse.  
  
– Ne gondolj a múltra. Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük, emlékszel?  
  
Harry bólintott, és hagyta, hogy Perselus lefektesse a puha takaróra, amit varázsolt. Lassan hanyatt döntötte őt, és beborította a nyakát csókjaival. Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy ő még nem viszonzott semmit a sok jóból, így végiggombolta Perselus ingét, és lehúzta róla, amit a férfi készségesen hagyott. Végre Harry is kicsalhatott egy halk sóhajt a bájitalmesterből.  
  
Perselus újra visszatért az ajkaira, míg Harry a férfi hátát simogatta, aztán másik kezével lenyúlt a férfiasságára. Perselus belenyögött a csókba a váratlan érzéstől, ahogy a kezét a forró testrészére helyezte.  
  
Harryt már annyira elragadta az élvezet, hogy nehezen tudott gondolkodni, pedig Perselus még nem is igazán csinált vele semmit. Csupán csókokkal borította be. Idáig.  
  
Harry kinyitotta szemét, és figyelte, ahogy szeretője lejjebb halad, ismét rátalálva a mellbimbójára, hogy azokat kezdje kényeztetni, mint nemrég. Ő viszont nem vette el a kezét Perselus forró ágyékáról, hanem ügyetlen mozdulattal lehúzta a cipzárt, és két kezével lerántotta a férfiről a nadrágot.  
  
A hirtelen jött szabadságtól a férfi sóhajtott egyet, és abbahagyta a ténykedését a mellkasán. Csodálkozva nézett fel rá. Harry a mellettük lévő fáklya megvilágításában jól látta a meglepődöttséget. Biztosan nem számított rá, hogy ő eddig merészkedik.  
  
Harry viszont nem hagyta abba, az egyik kezével közelebb húzta magához Perselust, a másikkal pedig visszatért a férfiasságára, ami egy jóleső nyögést csalt elő belőle. Ahogy saját élvezete kezdte eluralni, Perselus láthatóan már nem tudott annyira koncentrálni Harry mellének kényeztetésére.  
  
Végül aztán feljebb csúszott rajta, és magához húzta egy újabb szenvedélyes csókra, ami mindkettőjükből egy kéjes sóhajt váltott ki, hát még, mikor férfiasságuk összeért. Harry nem engedte el Perselus merevedését, hanem annál intenzívebben masszírozta, és simogatta, minél inkább csókolta őt partnere. Aztán Perselus hirtelen abbahagyta a csókot, remegés rázta meg, és Harry érezte, mint sem tapasztalta, ahogy a férfi magja beteríti a hasát. Harry már csak a gondolattól, hogy sikerült őt ilyen gyönyörben részesítenie, majdnem elment… de csak majdnem.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez egy kicsit gyors volt – vallotta be Piton halkan. – Hozzád még szinte nem is nyúltam.  
  
– Semmi gond – mondta rekedten Harry. És újra kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Tekintetük összekapcsolódott egy rövid ideig. Perselus lágyan elmosolyodott, és lenézett Harry farmerjára. Egy pillanattal később már lehúzta a cipzárt, és lassan lehámozta róla a nadrágot, ami igen nehéz volt, mert Harry már teljesen leizzadt az eddig átélt izgalmaktól.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy láthatlak így – mondta halkan Perselus, ahogy végignézett rajta, az arcától a hasán keresztül, egészen az ágyékáig. Harry libabőrös lett csupán attól, ahogy a fekete tekintet végigpásztázta őt.  
  
– Én sem, hogy te láthatod… Ó… – Harry mondanivalója bennragadt, amikor Perselus kezébe vette a férfiasságát, és megszorította.  
  
De nem időzött ott sokáig, szorosan hozzásimult, kezével kényeztetni kezdte a péniszét, szájával pedig a kulcscsontját, mellkasát és hasát járta körbe. Határozottan értette a dolgát, és Harry valóban sajnálta, hogy ilyen sokáig nem volt része hasonló örömökben. Két kezével belekapaszkodott a férfibe, miközben nyöszörgött az élvezettől, ahogy az az ügyes nyelv az érzékeny részeit ízlelgette.  
  
Az érzékei lassan eltompultak, és már alig kapott levegőt, ahogy az élvezet a magasba repítette őt. Amennyire tudta magához szorította Perselust, és teljesen átadta magát a kéjnek. Amíg aztán az egyre tornyosuló érzés végigdübörgött rajta, és nyöszörgött a testén átáramló gyönyörtől, miként az orgazmus romba döntötte őt, és beterítette Perselus hasát saját forró folyadékával.  
  
Perselus mihelyst célba ért, nem hagyta ám abba a csókolgatását, hanem nyelvével bejárta az egész mellkasát, mint aki részesülni akar bőrének minden cseppjében. Végtelennek tűnő percek után feljebbcsúszott rajta, és kezével gyengéden végigsimított az arcán, miközben ő próbálta szabályozni a légzését.  
  
– Remélem, nem bántad meg, hogy be lettünk együtt zárva.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem – motyogta Harry, miközben próbált reálisan gondolkodni, ilyen szédítő élmény után. – Sosem mondtam, hogy egy ilyen szarkasztikus emberrel rossz lehet az együttlét… csak azt, hogy idő kell.  
  
– Tudom – értett vele egyet Perselus.  
  
Miután a bájitalmester visszahúzta magára a nadrágját, oldalra nyúlt a pálcájáért, és elvégzett magukon egy tisztító bűbájt. Harry, mintha legalább száz kört futott volna, annyira fáradtnak érezte magát, hogy nem volt képes erre. Perselus, akárha a gondolataiban olvasott volna: odanyúlt, és lassan Harryre is ráadta a nadrágját, majd pedig ledőlt mellé.  
  
– Gyanítom, nem sokat aludhattál az elmúlt napokban – mondta, miközben közelebb csúszott hozzá, úgy, hogy átkarolhassa. – Pedig szívesen töltöttem volna veled ily módon több időt. – Itt titokzatosan elmosolyodott, amiből Harry nagyon is értette, mire gondol. – De pihenésre van szükséged.  
  
– Így igaz – ásította Harry, és elhelyezkedett Perselus mellkasán. – Ki tudja, mikor ásnak ki innen bennünket.  
  
– Való igaz, ezért pihenj egy keveset, később majd beszélünk.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett kétszer mondani, nem sokkal később, magával ragadta az álom.  
  
Mikor legközelebb felébredt, még mindig Perselus mellkasán feküdt, és a fáklya még mindig ott világított mellettük. Álmosan felkönyökölt, és zavartan nézett a láthatóan éber Perselusra.  
  
– Mennyit aludtam?  
  
– Talán egy órát, azt hiszem. Még mindig fáradtnak érzed magad? – kérdezte, miközben tetőtől–talpig végigmérte.  
  
– Csak egy kicsit, ne aggódj – mondta Harry álmatagon, és visszabújt a férfihoz. – Tényleg ne aggódj.  
  
– Nem aggódom, csak szeretném tudni, mi van veled. Rájöhettél volna, hogy nekem… – itt elakadt egy percre –, hogy is mondjam… fontos vagy.  
  
Perselus láthatóan nem tett nagyobb kinyilatkoztatást neki, de Harry tudta, hogy már ez is mekkora szónak számít a férfinál. Tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Legalábbis úgy gondolta, amíg nem hallott egy furcsa sziszegést.  
  
– Különös, hogy egy ilyen természetű vallomásra párszaszóul válaszolsz.  
  
– Nem én voltam – suttogta remegő hangon Harry, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem juthatott be a menedékükre.  
  
Gyorsan felült, és így tett Perselus is. Rettegve néztek egymásra, és mindketten tudták, hogy immár nincsenek egyedül.


	2. Sejtelmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink természetesen kijutnak a kőhalom alól, Perselus pedig megelégeli Harry folytonos rosszulléteit, és Hermionéval elszánt lépéseket tesznek. Átkötő rövid fejezet.

Perselus gyorsan Harryhez nyúlt, és kezét rátapasztotta a szájára, miközben fejével nemet intett, hogy ne szólaljon meg. Odakintről most már kiáltások, átkok hallatszódtak, de a mellettük lévő sziszegés nem hagyott alább. Inkább nem gondolt bele, hány ilyen csúszómászó akad még a kamrában.  
  
Tíz percig álltak némán, lélegzet visszafojtva, mikor a Baziliskusz tovább állt, és nem hallották a félelmetes sziszegést. Harry rögtön levette Perselus kezét és rémülten nézett körbe.  
  
– Tennünk kell valamit! – mondta indulatosan.  
  
– Mi nem teszünk, majd ők tesznek – vicsorogta Perselus, és nem bírta felfogni, hogy lehet még ennyire meggondolatlan a fiú.  
  
Törmelékek, kövek nehéz hangja, ahogyan valakik felemelik azokat. Látták, miként repülnek arrébb a nehéz kövek és zuhannak le kicsivel arrébb. Egy embernyi rés vált láthatóvá az eddigi kőtömegnél. Harry megigazította magán a ruháját, ami Perselust idegesítette. Nem akarja, hogy barátai lássák, milyen intim perceket töltött el vele? Perselusnak erőlködnie kellett, hogy dühében ne ordítozzon Potterrel.  
  
A nyílásnál felbukkant Hermione arca, ahogyan benézett.  
  
– Tudtam, hogy itt vagytok! – mondta megkönnyebbülten.   
  
Harry rögtön odasietett pálcáját leengedve.  
  
– Mondd, a helyzet? – kérdezte követelőzően, miközben Perselus is követte. – Az előbb szörnyű hangokat hallottunk… valaki esetleg?  
  
– Felületi sérülések, ahogyan a vak Baziliskusz dobálta a támadóit – közölte Hermione – és hát… Luna, aki lejött segíteni… megsérült.  
  
– Súlyosan?   
  
– Nem… de… – motyogta Hermione, és intett nekik, hogy kövessék.   
  
Odakint a kamra nagyterme romokban hevert. Az oszlopok legtöbbjének nagy része hiányzott, vagy teljesen megrongálódott. Hátul egy kisebb méretű Baziliskus feküdt összetekeredve, annyi helyet adva, hogy éppen kilátszódott egy szőke hajkorona.  
  
– Luna! – kiáltott fel Harry, és megindult a megvakított kígyó felé, de Hermione és Piton két oldalról megragadták.  
  
– Potter, lassan a testtel! – mordult rá Perselus direkt halkabban, hogy ne adjon okot a kígyónak a támadásra. – Csak felhívod ránk a figyelmet!  
  
Harry megdermedve lépett vissza.  
  
– Akkor mit teszünk? Elkábítjuk vagy mi? – kérdezte indulatosan.  
  
– Nos… – töprengett el Hermione – pontosan azt fogjuk tenni.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét, megint elismerve Granger találékonyságát.  
  
– Csoportos elkábítás? – tudakolta tőle, a lány bólintott. – Emlékeztetnem kell rá, hogy a Baziliskusoknak igen kemény a bőrük, ami megakadályozza az átkok áthatolását.  
  
– Ezt én is tudom, professzor – közölte Hermione eltökélten – azért hoztam segítséget.  
  
A hátuk mögött egy igen ismerős hang szólalt meg.  
  
– Hermione szólt, hogy elkell a segítség.  
Harry olyan lendülettel perdült meg, ahogy meghallotta a vérfarkas hangját, hogy Perselus legszívesebben elrángatta volna onnét.   
  
– Remus! – vigyorgott rá Harry önfeledten, és Perselusnak szörnyen fájt, hogy őrá nézve sosem tett így a fiatalember. – Te segítettél felemelni a törmelékeket, hogy kiszabaduljunk?  
  
Lupin mosolyogva bólintott, és a háta mögül kinézett Longbottom is. – Persze Neville is sokat segített. Na, gyerünk, már éhes vagyok, és itt az ideje a vacsorának. Mondd csak, jól megvoltatok ott ketten, amíg nem jöttem? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
Perselusnak persze mindig is sikerült elrejteni az érzéseket, de Potter ebben sosem volt jó, és halvány pír jelent meg az arcán.  
  
– Kivételesen nem veszekedtünk – foglalta össze tömören, és Perselusnak el kellett ismernie, egész jól hazudott. – Na, gyerünk!  
  
A minisztériumi csatában is ők voltak jelen, így a Sötét Nagyúr elpusztult. Igaz akkor ott volt Albus Dumbledore, aki segített a harcban. De most egy Baziliskus elpusztítása ennyi erős mágus jelenlétében nem lesz nehéz.  
  
Mindannyian lassan megközelítették a csúszómászót, kivont pálcával amennyire lehetett. Lupin felmutatta a kezét, és visszaszámolt háromtól, mikor támadjanak.  
  
– Stupor! – hangzott fel az öt varázsige.  
  
A bestia hangosan felsikoltott, ahogyan az öt piros fénycsóva elérte. Vergődött, farkával jobbra–balra csapkodva, és Perselus megdermedve figyelte, ahogy a magatehetetlen Harryt, aki éppen a kamra falába kapaszkodott elsöpri. Egy hangos csattanással ért földet egy kupac törmeléken, miközben a Baziliskusz éppen agyon nem ütve őt az átok lassú hatása alatt ki nem terült.  
  
Egyedül az ő oldaláról lehetett eljutni Harryhez minden akadály nélkül, így Perselus kezében előretartva a pálcát nem is késlekedett. Szélsebesen rohant felé, fél szemmel az ájult kígyót figyelve, nehogy még támadjon. Amikor odaért, már értette az okát, miért volt olyan ügyetlen Harry: a testéből megint halvány kék fény áradt, ami nem sokkal fölötte el is tűnt. A jelenség csak addig tartott, amíg odaért, aztán teljesen eltűntek a kék fénynyalábok.   
  
Eltette a pálcáját, és leguggolt Potter mellé. A fiú nem sérült meg különösebben, csak a halántékánál fojt le egy vércsík, amit az esés okozhatott. Nem törődve azzal, hogy Lupinék felé rohannak, minden teketória nélkül felemelte Harryt a földről.  
  
– Hogy van? – kérdezte rémülten Lupin, ahogyan odasietett feléjük.  
  
– Felületi sérülések, semmi komoly – mondta komoran Perselus, és fél kézzel a nyakából előhúzta mardekáros medálját, amit ezüst láncon hordott. Potter olyan könnyű volt, hogy akár fél kézzel is cipelhette. – A többit elintézitek?   
  
– Persze, Perselus. Amint tudunk, megyünk mi is a gyengélkedőre, Miss Lovegoodnak is gyógyítói kezelésre van szüksége.  
  
Perselus hozzányomta a medálját Potter kezéhez, és a zsupszkulcs már el is repítette őket a gyengélkedőre. A hirtelen érkezéstől majdnem eldőltek, de sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát. Pomfrey rögtön odasietett hozzájuk az egyik üres ágy felé mutatva.  
  
– Ide tegye le, Perselus, és most hagyjon magamra, hogy végezzem a dolgomat – mondta szigorúan, és elhúzta az ágy körül a függönyt.  
  
Hátrébb ment az ágytól, várva, hogy a többiek megérkezzenek, ami pár perc elteltével be is következett. Elkapta Granger karját, nehogy a lány elessen, míg a többiek lefektették a falfehér arcú Lovegoodot a mellettük lévő üres ágyra.  
  
– Hogy ment? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
– Minden rendben – mondta fáradtan Granger. – Elég sok bájital hozzávalója akad odalent – tette még hozzá mosolyogva.  
  
Perselus halványan visszamosolygott, értve a célzást. Úgy vélte, inkább félrevonul, és kivárja tisztes távolságból, hátha felfedez valamit Poppy Harry állapotát illetően.  
  
Így visszavonult, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és nekidőlt a gyengélkedő ajtófélfájának, tekintetével a gyengélkedő utolsó paravánját nézte.   
  
– Piton professzor – biccentett mellette Longbottom, aki szinte a semmiből tűn elő. – Hogy van Harry?  
  
Perselus kifújta az eddig benntartott levegőt.  
  
– Még Poppy gyógyítja, nem tudom.  
  
Longbottom kissé dühösen nézett rá, mint régi szép időkben a bájitalórákon.  
  
– Nem úgy értettem, professzor.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Akkor mire céloz, Mr. Longbottom?  
  
A fiatal férfi újra visszanézett a gyengélkedő végébe.  
  
– Tudja jól – mondta halkan. – Maga is, én is, Hermione is. Mindannyian érezzük, hogy valami baj van Harryvel. Úgy értettem, amikor kérdeztem, hogy most ugye… éppen nem látszanak annak a furcsaságnak a jelei rajta.  
  
Perselus csodálkozva figyelte egykori tanítványát. Csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy igen jól vág az esze, ha ezeket a jeleket észrevette. Ebbe a Pottert érintő titokzatos dologba csak néhányan voltak beavatva, de Longbottom nem volt köztük.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem, éppen jól van – válaszolta végül.   
  
Longbottom halványan rámosolyodott, és otthagyta őt.   
  
Perselus visszafordította a tekintetét a gyengélkedőre, ahonnét már Granger igyekezett feléje. Hosszú palackzöld talárja csak úgy suhogott utána. Már ennyiből meg tudta volna mondani, hogy a lány egyáltalán nem mondható nyugodtnak. Amikor odaért hozzá rá sem kérdezett, Granger már mondta is mi történt.  
  
– Poppy nem talált semmit.  
  
– Semmit? – visszhangozta Perselus.  
  
A fiatal tanárnő megint a fejét rázta.  
  
– Meggyógyította a fejsérülését, de ezen kívül az égvilágon semmi bajt nem talált – sóhajtotta Granger. – Most éppen próbál elszabadulni, mert a jól látható fáradtságot nem tudja tagadni, és Poppy még marasztalni akarja emiatt.  
  
Perselus fejében ördögi terv kezdett kibontakozni.  
  
– Ha ezt a jelenséget gyógyító nem ismerheti fel, akkor nem betegségben van a megoldás kulcsa – merengett el. Szerintem megpróbálom meggyőzni Harryt, hogy nálam tartózkodjon, és így talán közösen rájöhetünk a dolog nyitjára.  
  
Granger komoran hátrasimított egy tincset a füle mögé, ahogyan Harry felé nézett.  
  
– Ma majdnem meghalt attól a jelenségtől – suttogta fájdalmasan. – Bele sem merek gondolni, ha máshogy csap oda a vergődő kígyó… és… – elhallgatott, majd szomorúan nézett fel rá. – Kérem, professzor, vigyázzon rá. Tudom, hogy magának sokat jelent.  
  
A bájitalmester biccentett, és visszanézett a kórterem végébe, ahol Harry már kibújt a paraván mögül, és haragosan gesztikulált Madam Pomfreynak.   
  
Ha kell, még az óráit is lemondja, csak sikerüljön kideríteni, mi történik Harryvel. Nem akarja elveszíteni.   
  
Egyszer már éppen túlélte, másodjára nem menne.


	3. A Nagytanács döntése

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hőseink egy nap alatt egymásra találnak, de egy váratlan esemény igen romba tudja dönteni a dolgokat. Perselus már az elején gyanakodott, hogy valami nagy baj lehet, de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire...

– Ez aztán pazar hely.  
  
– Még egy ilyen gúnyos megjegyzés, és te fogod a héten az összes Bájitaltan órát tartani.  
  
Harry inkább a többi megjegyzést benntartotta, nehogy még a végén igazán végigsértse Perselust. Utálta, hogy egyesek úgy vélik, gondozó kell mellé, aki majd meggyógyítja őt. Hiszen eléggé egyértelmű, hogy csupán a varázsereje merült ki egy kissé a megpróbáltatásoktól. Ez volt a másik dolog, amivel szintén nem jutott a férfivel egyezségre.  
  
– Ha így véled, nem gondolod, hogy inkább nem kéne tanítanod? – kérdezte még a gyengélkedőn Perselus.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, ha kímélem magam, rendbe jövök – válaszolta akkor, amire végül csupán egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul, de Piton nem ellenkezett.  
  
A lakosztályban sok volt a sötétzöld szín: a bútorok, még az asztal is… és a szekrények. A nappali ettől független barátságos volt, legalább a szőnyegek szép világosbarnák voltak, a kandalló előtti pedig jó vastag volt.  
  
Elszakította magát a látványtól, aztán ládáját a hálószobába lebegtette, amire Perselus rámutatott, aztán minden egyéb beszámoló nélkül otthagyta őt.  
  
Harry mérgesen nézett utána.  
  
Ez jellemző Pitonra, hogy csak úgy otthagyja és elmegy bájitalokat főzni. Dühösen sarkon fordult, aztán távozott is, hogy menjen órát tartani.  
  
Késő este került csak elő, bár egy élmény volt, mire rábeszélte a Mardekár–hasonmást, hogy ő bizony itt lakik. Amikor belépett, csodálkozva látta, hogy Perselus a kandalló előtti fotelban ül, kezében egy borostyánsárga poharat forgat.  
  
– Jó estét – köszönt oda Harry. – Nem láttalak ma vacsoránál.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, hogy ma este egyedül étkezem – jött a zord válasz.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézte az iszogató Pitont. Ez nem volt rá jellemző, hogy ennyire magába zárkózik, holott délután jó kedve volt. Hát persze, mivel imádott vele kitolni, nem kétség – és azt, ahogyan közölte vele, hogy nála kell laknia, Harryt sok jó érzés nem fogta el ezzel kapcsolatban – ami Perselust végképp szórakoztatta. – Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte Harry szelíden, miközben a holmijait a hálószobába küldte egy bűbájjal.  
  
A bájitalmester gonoszul elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jó vége lesz.  
  
Harry visszamosolygott.  
  
– Tényleg? Miért, mi lesz?  
  
Perselus letette a poharat a kis asztalkára, aztán elkapta Harry gallérját.  
  
– Egyáltalán nincsenek ötleteid? – kérdezte ravaszul.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen akadnak… – mondta pimaszul Harry, majd ügyesen kigombolta a férfi ingét. – Jó, hogy nincs rajtad az a talár… Sokkal több időbe telne kicsomagolni a lényeget.  
  
A bájitalmester erre megragadta Harryt, majd elfeledve minden rossz hírt, amit közölni kellett volna, ledöntötte a kandalló elé, a puha szőnyegre, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.  
  
Harry érezte a whiskey ízét a férfi szájában, és nem érdekelte, ha kicsit is ittas: akarta őt! Mohón szedték le egymásról a ruhákat, Harry hátradöntötte a fejét, amikor Perselus a nyakától elkezdett lefelé haladni.  
  
– Még, kérlek… – könyörgött Harry, ahogyan férfiassága folyton Perselushoz dörzsölődött.  
  
Viszont Perselus nem hagyta, hogy így legyen: egy mozdulattal lerántotta róla a nadrágot és szó szerint kézbe vette a dolgokat. Harryból egy hangos sóhaj szakadt ki, és egyre hangosabban nyögött bele a csókba, ahogyan a mozgás egyre gyorsabb volt.  
  
Remegő kezekkel ügyetlenül sikerült Perselust is megszabadítani attól az illúzióromboló nadrágtól. A férfi hirtelen abbahagyta a csókot – amikor Harry végre megtalálta azt, amit keresett – és hangosan felsóhajtott.  
  
Mindketten vadul csókolni kezdték egymást, egyre jobban siettetve a tempót. Harry csillagokat látott az élvezettől, aztán halkan felkiáltott, amikor elélvezett. Pillanatok alatt magához tért az élvezetből, majd elmélyítette a csókot, hogy Perselust is eljuttathassa a csúcsra. A férfi hirtelen megdermedt, aztán Harry érezte, hogy nadrágja nedves lesz Perselus adományától.  
  
Piton erőtlenül rátámaszkodott, próbálva szabályozni a lélegzetét. Melléfeküdt, miközben elvégzett egy tisztító varázslatot rajtuk.  
  
– Mutatsz némi mardekárosságot – mosolygott rá.  
  
– Szerintem adott neked némi ösztönzést az az ital – nézett rá Harry komolyan.  
  
Látta, hogy Perselus arca elsötétül.  
  
– Van valami rossz hír, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Perselus apró nemet intett a fejével. – Nem, egyáltalán nincs.  
  
Majd ismét egy mély csókra odahúzta őt, miközben Harry azon töprengett, mit nem mondott el neki Perselus.  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Perselust egész este rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, szinte rettegett attól a perctől, amikor történik valami Harryvel… Mióta végrehajtotta azt a bűbájt, teljesen kiborult a végeredménytől, és nem tudta, hogyan közölje a barátaival azt, hogy Harry varázsereje rohamosan fogy az életerejével együtt.  
  
Neki sem merte megmondani.  
  
Gyáva módon ivott pár pohárkával, aminek aztán az lett a vége, hogy Harryvel összegabalyodva kötöttek ki a kandalló előtt. Ennyit a vallomásról.  
  
Most, hogy a barátai átjöttek este beszélgetni, egy kicsit őt is jobb kedvre derítette, csak arra nem számított, hogy a megérzései most is jók.  
  
Perselus is felnevetett a fiatalember viccén, Harry barátaival együtt. Amikor ráesett a tekintete, látta, hogy Harry arcára fagy a mosoly, kezéből kiesik a csésze, aztán egy csörrenéssel darabokra törik. Gyorsan odaugrott, épp akkor, amikor Harryt elhagyta az ereje és dőlni kezdett. Épp elkapta, még mielőtt bevágta a fejét az éles asztallapba, és lerogyott vele a földre. Fejét az ölébe helyezte, és egyre rémültebben figyelte a halványuló kékes fényt, ami Harryből távozott. A háttérben Neville elsietett a laborba a bájitalokért, amiket ilyenkor használtak. Ron odalépett Hermionéhoz és átölelte.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, de aztán fájdalmasan összeszorította.  
  
– Mindjárt… el fog múlni – próbált magyarázkodni, de Perselus leintette.  
  
– Ne beszélj, tartogasd az erődet – mondta halkan Perselus, miközben valahol belül nagyon megrémült. Az energiavesztés hosszú percekig tartott, ami eddig sosem volt jellemző.  
  
– Azt hiszem… lehet, hogy tévedtem… – motyogta Harry, erőtlen kezével magához vonta a férfiét. Perselus nem tudta leplezni, mennyire remeg. – Lehet, hogy… itt… az idő.  
  
Hermione kezét a szájára szorította, hogy magába fojtsa a kitörő sírást, Ron pedig szomorú arccal hirtelen szorosan magához ölelte. Neville berontott a szobába, de félúton megtorpant.  
  
– Mi az… Mi történt? – nézett végig barátain, végül tekintete megállapodott a könnyes arcú Hermionén.  
  
Perselus torka teljesen kiszáradt, ahogyan kezdte felfogni a helyzet súlyosságát. Visszanézett Harryre, aki ott feküdt, miközben a fény egyre jobban elhalványodott körülötte.  
  
Eljött az, amitől mindig félt. És nincs kiút.  
  
Harry meg fog halni, mert valahol úgy vélték, meg kell halnia.  
  
– _Nem!_ – mondta ki rekedtessen. – Tarts ki, kérlek! Longbottom, adja ide azt a főzetet! – Neville gyorsan kidugaszolta, átadva a professzornak. Letérdelt melléjük, miközben Perselus óvatosan, de sürgetően odatartotta Harry szájához. – Idd meg… Jót fog tenni! – Harry minden egyes kortynál egyre nehezebben nyelt, és Perselus nem bírta elfogadni a lehetetlent.  
  
_Nem halhat meg!_  
  
– Pers… us… már nem… hat – suttogta Harry, miután nehezen kiitta a bájitalt.  
  
– De hatni fog… nem lesz semmi baj – mondta alig halhatóan Perselus, de tudta, hogy ez egy vaskos hazugság volt. Nem akarta a tényt elfogadni!  
  
– Perselus… – lehelte Harry, majd karját a férfi derekára fonva behunyta a szemét és többé nem nyitotta ki.  
  
– _Ne!_ – kiáltott fel Perselus, és remegő kezével megpaskolta Harry arcát. – Ébredj fel! Nem… nem… – Kezével próbálta kitapogatni a pulzust, amit nem talált – ez nem lehet!  
  
Neville rémülten hátrált az asztalig, mindkét kezét arcára szorítva nézte őket. Hermione felzokogott és Ron vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
  
Piton gyengéden magához ölelte Harryt, mint aki attól fél, hogy összetöri – és lassan ringatni kezdte, miközben arra gondolt, mennyi lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy maga mellett tudja. Annyi időt vesztegettek el, ami az övék lehetett volna!  
  
Arcát a fiú selymes hajába fúrta, hogy érezze az illatot, ami tudatja vele, hogy Harry itt van vele… De aki élettelen, többet nem ébred fel…  
  
– Ez nem történhet meg… Ez nem történhet meg – mondogatta összeszorított szemmel, és érezte, hogy a szíve megszakad, hiába próbálja a kitörő fájdalmat elfojtani. Többet nem lehet itt vele, nem ugrathatja… Nem láthatja azokat a dühös smaragd szemeket… – Nem, ez akkor sem történhet meg! – kiáltotta dühösen, Harry fejét a vállára helyezve, ahogyan dühösen a plafonra nézett.  
  
Őket okolta, azokat, akik el akarták dönteni, hogy Harrynek meg kell halnia. Nem érdekelte, ha most magára haragítja azokat a lényeket, de nem akarta, hogy elvegyék tőle Harryt!  
  
– Perselus, nyugodj meg… Már nem tehetsz semmit – szólalt meg mellette Hermione rekedtesen. – Elment.  
  
– Nem és nem! – dühöngött tovább, mint aki nem is hallotta, mint mond a nő. Újra felnézett, mint aki azt várja, hogy valóban foglalkoznak vele. – Ez nem történhet meg, halljátok?! Fiatal volt és boldog! Nem vehetitek el tőle mindazt, amiért küzdött!  
  
– Úgy sem hallanak – vette közbe Ron halkan, de Perselus folytatta.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mekkora egy hatalom vagytok! Tudjátok jól, hogy Harry még egy légynek sem ártana! Miért kellett elvennetek tőlem?! – Hirtelen elakadt, mert a torka összeszorult a fájdalomtól, de egy újabb dühhullám erőt adott folytatni. – Magyarázatot követelek, miért! Tudom, hogy hallatok!  
  
Az utolsó mondatot követően hirtelen feltámadt a szél a lakosztályban, noha egy ablak sem volt található ott. Perselus mély levegőket vett, hogy lenyugodjon, miközben figyelte a jelenséget. A széllel hirtelen jött egy óriási kék villanás, majd annak a helyén három alak jelent meg, akikhez foghatót még sohasem látott. Két idős férfin sötétkék csillogó köpenyt látott, ami alatt különös, világoskék talár rejtőzött, derekukon ezüst pánttal. A harmadik középkorú nőn pedig ugyanez a színkombináció volt, csak őrajta a köpeny volt világoskék és a talár sötét.  
  
A szakállas idegen előrelépett, mindkét kezével lehajtva a csuklyáját.  
  
– Sajnálom a történteket.  
  
Perselus gyilkos pillantást vetett rá. – Látom, végre megtiszteltek jelenlétükkel.  
  
– Igen ritka kivétel, de úgy találtuk, ebben a helyzetben szükséges, hogy beavatkozzunk.  
  
– Talán nem kellett volna, és akkor még most is élne! – vicsorogta Perselus.  
  
Az idős férfi bánatosan nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Ez nem így van. Mi nem avatkoztunk be.  
  
– Persze, látom! – sziszegte mérhetetlen dühvel Perselus. – Valószínűleg minden ok nélkül veszti el az összes életenergiáját!  
  
Az idegen mélyet sóhajtott, pár lépéssel közelebb jött hozzájuk, közvetlen megállva Perselus előtt.  
  
– Évszázadok óta egy körforgás van jelen, ami arról gondoskodik, hogy azok a varázslók, akik nem nyerték el méltó jutalmukat, végül boldogan és nyugalomban éljenek tovább velünk. – A varázsló mélyet sóhajtott, aztán lenézett a karjaiban fekvő férfire. – Harry Potter is részese lett ennek a körforgásnak.  
  
Perselus próbálta fékezni a dühöt, ami kitörni látszott belőle.  
  
– Igen?! Ha végiggondolom, akkor ennek egy békés folyamatnak kellene lennie!  
  
– Így igaz – értett vele egyet. – Sok esetben úgy tűnik, hogy az illető csupán lepihen, aztán nem ébred fel többet.  
  
– Albus Dumbledore… – suttogta közbe Hermione.  
  
– De megfeledkezik arról, hogy Harry Potter milyen erős varázsló valójában – fejezete be az idős mágus.  
  
– Jaj, ne – nyögte halkan Perselus, amikor rájött, ami már annyira nyilvánvaló volt. – A varázsereje megakadályozza, hogy az ősi varázslat érvényesüljön. – Egy pillanatig figyelte az idegeneket, aztán végül rákérdezett. – Miért tiltakozik a varázsereje?  
  
Emlékezete szerint a legenda jó szándékú varázslat volt, és a varázsló ereje ezt érzékelte, nem tette ki ezáltal szenvedésnek a delikvenst!  
  
– Mert Harry páratlan ereje szoros összhangban van személyiségével. Ő nem akar távozni, és ezért így tesz a varázsereje.  
  
– De mi akadályozza? – kérdezte Hermione szipogva, és közelebb merészkedett az idegenekhez, hiába húzta vissza Ron.  
  
Az idős mágus halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában nézett rá.  
  
– Nem mi, hanem inkább _ki._  
  
Mindenki egy emberként nézett Pitonra, aki először csodálkozva, aztán végül megdöbbenve nézett vissza rájuk rájuk.  
  
– Én – nyögte ki halkan, ahogyan lenézett Harryre. Amikor kimondta, már felfogta: hiszen Harry akkor szereti őt, nem akar tőle elszakadni!  
  
– Így igaz – felelte a férfi. – Ezért éreztük szükségét, hogy megjelenjünk.  
  
– Akkor tegyenek valamit! – csattant fel Ron dühösen, aki eddig némán figyelte a jelenetet.  
  
– Nem áll hatalmunkban. – Egy darabig csend, aztán amikor Perselus valami nagyon sértőt akart mondani, az idegen lény újra megszólalt. – De késleltethetjük.  
  
– Mennyi ideig? – hallatszott a kérdés Neville szájából, mert most Perselus egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni  
  
A középkorú nő odajött és leguggolt eléjük, két kezével energiát áramoltatott át az eszméletlen fiúba, aztán komolyan Perselusra nézett.  
  
– Két hetük van elbúcsúzni – mondta halkan. – Annyi életenergiát van lehetőségem átadni, többet nem. – Lassan felállt, megigazítva különleges talárját. – Sajnálom.  
  
Hátrament a társaihoz, majd feltámadt a szél, és mindannyian egy villanással együtt távoztak.  
  
Perselus csak bámult maga elé, miközben egyfolytában azt hajtogatta magában, hogy „két hét”. Hogy fogja ezt megmondani Harrynek? Hogy nem lesz tovább? Hogy két hét múlva mindennek vége?  
  
– Mindent rendezzetek vissza, úgy, ahogy volt – mondta rekedtesen, amikor sikerült összeszednie magát valahogy. Amikor oldalra nézett, látta, hogy Hermione arca könnyes, miközben Ron próbálja megvigasztalni. Neville-től számított a legkevesebb együttműködésre, de meglepte a fiú viselkedése.  
  
Longbottom gyorsan felpattant, egy pálcaérintéssel újabb süteményeket rendelt a konyháról, aztán újabb teát is töltött a csészékbe, mintha csupán csak azért szaladt volna ki.  
  
– Nem… nekem ez nem megy… – mondta reszkető hangon Granger, és kibontakozott férje öleléséből. – Nem tudok csak úgy hazudni neki! – azzal kirohant a nappaliból.  
  
– Hermione… – szólt utána Ron, de a lány ügyet sem vetett rá. Visszafordult Piton felé. – Szerintem már nem jön vissza.  
  
Perselus intett egyet, hogy hagyja, aztán óvatosan felemelte Harryt és a kanapéra fektette. Leült mellé, majd a talárjából elővett egy Energiapótló bájitalt és várt.  
  
Harry arca már nem volt olyan sápadt, mint tíz perccel ezelőtt, sőt, úgy tűnt, végre kezd magához térni. A keze megrezdült, aztán összeszorítva a szemét végül kinyitotta.  
  
– Végre magadhoz tértél – mondta megkönnyebbülten, aztán odatartotta a fiatal férfi szájához a fiolát, amit Harry engedelmesen meg is itt.  
  
– Meddig…? – kérdezte kimerülten.  
  
Perselus halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
– Talán fél óra lehetett. Jobban vagy?  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán fel akart kelni, de Perselus gyengéden visszanyomta.  
  
– Lassan a testtel. Pihenjél nyugodtan. Később pedig jobb lenne, ha visszavonulnál a hálószobába és aludnál egy nagyot.  
  
– Nem kell aggódni… Elég fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzek – mosolygott vissza Harry, aztán barátaira nézett. – Hermione?  
  
Perselust lenyűgözte Weasley színészi képessége, ahogyan bátran elé állt és rezzenéstelen arccal magyarázni kezdett.  
  
– Elsietett Madam Pomfreyért, amikor látta, hogy megint rosszul vagy. Az előbb szóltam utána a kandallón, hogy már nem szükséges. – Aztán vállat vont. – Végül úgy döntött, hogy késő van és nem jön már vissza.  
  
– Óh, értem – mondta Harry, kissé csalódott arccal. – Nem is baj… Mert elég fáradtnak érzem magam. Úgy látszik, ma nagyon megerőltettem magam tanításkor, azért volt ez.  
  
– No, hát akkor hagyunk pihenni – mondta végül Longbottom. – Köszönjük a vacsorát, Perselus.  
  
Perselus biccentett, aztán odament az ajtóhoz és kikísérte a vendégeket. Az ajtóból még Weasley visszanézett és halkan odasúgta:  
  
– Beszélek Hermionéval – majd biccentett és mindketten távoztak.  
  
Perselus, amikor hátrafordult, látta, hogy Harry esetlenül feltápászkodik a kanapéról. Az ingatag lábai viszont nem tartották meg kellően, így elvágódott volna, ha Perselus nem szaporázza meg a lépteit és kapja el őt.  
  
– Mit mondtam az előbb? – kérdezte ingerülten Perselus.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Annyira megalázó, hogy még a két lábamon sem tudok az ágyamba menni – morogta. – Bocs.  
  
Perselus erre csak rázta a fejét, majd amikor beértek a hálószobába, segített neki lefeküdni. Harry pillanatok alatt elaludt, amint a feje a párnához ért.  
  
Perselus elszorult torokkal vette le a szemüvegét és helyezte az éjjeliszekrényre. Halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót, aztán egy védővarázslatot bocsátott az ajtóra, hogy nyugodtan tudjon pihenni. Aztán kétségbeesetten a bájitalos szekrényhez lépett és remegő kézzel vett ki belőle egy Nyugtató főzetet. Feltörte a pecsétet, majd egy hajtásra megitta és várt.  
  
Várta, hogy hasson a főzet és jobban érezze magát. Elmúljon a fájdalom, ami folyton belemart a szívébe Harry elvesztése miatt. Erőtlenül megtámaszkodott a szekrénybe és lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
Türelmetlenül kopogtattak az ajtón.  
  
– Tessék – szólt ki hangosan.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy ilyen későn zavarom – hallatszott a háta mögül Hermione bűnbánó hangja.  
  
– Mondja – mondta színtelen hangon, majd szembefordult a fiatal tanárnővel.  
  
Granger egy széles, kopott könyvet tartott a kezében; amikor közelebb jött, letette az asztalra.  
  
– Megtaláltam.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
– A varázslatot… ami Harryt akarja megjutalmazni.  
  
Perselus érdeklődve odament a lányhoz, aki fellapozta a könyvet, majd ujjával megmutatta a bejegyzést.  
  
– Az, hogy tudjuk már, micsoda – mondta elszántan a lány. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy két hét alatt megtaláljuk a megoldást.  
  
– Én nem vagyok ilyen optimista, mint maga – tanulmányozta át Perselus az adott oldalt. – Erről még a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium évszázados adattárjaiban sem lesz bejegyzés.  
  
– Nem ott kell keresni – csillant fel Granger szeme.  
  
– Hagyaték – olvasta fel Perselus az ősi varázslat nevét. Hirtelen megértette, miről is beszél a lány és eltökélten bólintott. Majd ismét visszanézett a könyvre. – Találó név. Előbb is rájöhettem volna az eredetére.


	4. Két hét nagyon kevés idő

Perselus, amikor beért a hálószobába, hogy megnézze, Harry jól van-e. Vissza akart fordulni, a saját hálószobájában nyugovóra térni, de aztán nem tudott nemet mondani.  
  
Két hét nagyon kevés idő.  
  
Nem fog egy napot sem elpazarolni, ha itt lehet azzal, akit szeret.  
  
Így halkan becsusszant a fiatal férfi mellé, miközben próbált ellenállni a csábításnak. Az, hogy Harry ott volt félmeztelenül egy arasznyira és érezte a fürdőhab illatát, nagyon bódító volt. Végül megadta magát és odahajolt egy csókért, próbálva kitörölni pár percig a fájdalmas valóságot.  
  
Harry szája kicsit szétnyílt alvás közben, ami mosolyt csalt az arcára, amikor odahajolt, hogy lopjon egy csókot. Alig tudta magát elszakítani a csábító, nedves ajkaktól, amikor Harry hirtelen megmozdult és viszonozta.  
  
– Hol voltál ilyen sokáig? – kérdezte rekedtesen, félig kinyitva a szemét, hogy lásson valamit. – Örülök, hogy nem kell egyedül aludnom.  
  
Perselus mellékönyökölt, miközben lenézett rá.  
  
– Kicsit olvasgattam még odakint, aludj tovább – utasította halkan. Harry rámosolygott – aztán oldalára fordult, majd pedig karját átvetette Perselus derekán, és már aludt is tovább.  
  
Perselus csak nézte a nyugodt arcot, ahogy az igazak álmát alussza, miközben egy jó varázslat, ami most egy gonosz átokként funkcionál, az életét veszélyezteti. Van remény, mindig van. Granger kutatásai nagyon bíztatóak, esély van rá, hogy lenn a kamrában megtalálják a szükséges információt, de mit tudnak vele kezdeni? Nem osztja teljesen a fiatal tanárnő optimizmusát, miszerint egy ősi varázslatot meg tudnak törni.  
  
Ásított egy hatalmasat, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Harry mellett.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Harry kipihenten és csalódottan ébredt.  
  
Amikor körülnézett, szomorúan jött rá, hogy egyedül maradt az ágyban. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy tegnap túlságosan is álmos volt, vagy csak hallucinált, amikor Perselus itt aludt mellette.  
  
Amikor felkelt, felöltözött, a lakosztályt teljesen üresen találta, mikor megérkezett a Nagyterembe, távolról észrevette, hogy Hermione közvetlen Piton mellett ül, és elmélyülten beszélgetnek a reggeli újság fölött. Amikor meglátták őt közeledni, rögtön félbehagyták és mosolyogva üdvözölték őt.  
  
Harry lehuppant Perselus mellé.  
  
– Reggel nagyon gyorsan eltűntél – mondta neki halkabban, mert azért nem volt annyira publikus a teljes tanári kar előtt, hogy hol tölti tegnaptól az éjszakákat. Örült neki, hogy Hermione átült Ron mellé, így nem hallja, miről beszélnek.  
  
Perselus megrázta kezében a Reggeli Prófétát, majd kortyolt a teájából.  
  
– Elintéztem pár ügyet még reggel, amik nem várhattak. – Egy jelentőségteljes pillantás. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort. Jól esett neki, de akkor is utálta, hogy ennyire aggódtak érte.  
  
– Remekül – azzal rámosolygott, majd felpattant. – Késő délután találkozunk a tanári gyűlésen.  
  
Felkapott a tálcáról egy fánkot, majd vigyorogva figyelte, hogy Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel követi minden mozdulatát.  
  
A délelőtt nagyon gyorsan elment. Az ötöd- és hatodévesekkel, tartott dupla SVK mindig hamar eltelt: sok írásbeli munkát adott neki, majd azokat gyakorlatban kellett kivitelezniük. Ebédkor nem látta Perselust, és szörnyülködve jött rá, hogy még nagyon hosszú órák vannak estig, amikor a karjai közt lehet.  
  
A tanári gyűlés előtt a másodéves griffendélesekkel és mardekárosokkal volt órája. Pontosan megérkezett, könyveit lepakolta az asztalra. A diákok engedelmesen ültek a helyükön, várva az órakezdésre.  
  
E két csoport annyira lelkes volt. Mindig itt maradtak óra után legalább negyed órát, csakhogy hallhassanak valami izgalmasat, ami vele esett meg. Sosem engedték el mese nélkül.  
  
Miután ismertették a házi feladatot, amit feladott számukra, úgy gondolta, itt az ideje az óra gyakorlati részének. Magához intett egy kalitkát, amiben sok apró lény volt, akik halk, kopogó hangot hallattak.  
  
A megszeppent Anne felállt a helyéről.  
  
– Mi… micsodák vannak abban a ketrecben? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, ahogyan eszébe jutott az a bizonyos óra, azzal a bizonyos tanárral.  
  
– Kelta tündérmanók. De ne aggódj, Anne, elkábítottam őket, nyugodtan gyakorolhattok rajtuk.  
  
Odament, aztán egy laza mozdulattal kinyitotta a kalitkát és sorba kiosztotta őket a párosoknak. Vigyorogva gondolt arra, amikor régen egy bizonyos Lockhart tartotta az órát.  
  
– Potter professzor… – szólt oda az egyik mardekáros fiú, Peter. – Én… én nem tudom megcsinálni.  
  
Harry látta, hogy mennyire elvörösödik a fiú szégyenében. Ő csak rámosolygott, aztán elővette a pálcáját, hogy megmutassa a varázslatot.  
  
– Pedig roppant egyszerű az egész, megmutatom… _Saucius!_  
  
BUMM! Aztán egy éktelen csattanás.  
  
Szerencsére mindig távol tartja a diákjait, ha párban küzdenek egymással. Most is így volt, így távolról nem lett senkinek sem baja. A szemben lévő szekrénysor szó szerint összedőlt egy robbanó hang kíséretében, egy nagy halom falécet alkotva, végül pedig ráesett a fölötte lévő szerencsétlen varázsló faliképe. Mindenki néma csendben bámulta a jelentet.  
  
Egy ártatlan varázslatnak ekkora hatása legyen… az lehetetlen. A _Saucius_ csak arra képes, hogy az áldozatot bénulásnak, enyhe sérülésnek tegye ki, amit csak beképzel – de így védtelenné válik.  
  
– Nem fogtok megharagudni, hogy ma nem mesélek nektek? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry.  
  
****

**oO{~H~}Oo**

****  
  
– A mai gyűlésünk első témája… – kezdte Minerva a tanári értekezletet késő délután.  
  
– Csiribú-csiribá… tűzifa! – szakította félbe Ron mellette.  
  
Halk vihogás hallatszott, aztán pedig kirobbant a nevetés az egész teremben. Harry, amikor két székkel arrébb sandított, látta, hogy Perselus kezével próbálja visszafogni nevetését.  
  
McGalagony egy sóhajjal letette a kezéből a pergament, és kivárta, amíg kollégái elcsendesülnek.  
  
– Weasley professzor, köszönöm, hogy rávilágított a mai napunk egyik fontos pontjára – nézett oldalra Minerva.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit – biccentett Ron, kezében pennájával játszva. Fejével feléje biccentett. – Szem előtt tartom ám, hogy ha nagyon zord telünk ígérkezik, legyen mivel fűteni.  
  
Most több embernek sikerült visszafojtania a nevetést. Harry erre megrázta a fejét, Minerva pedig nagyon csúnyán nézett.  
  
Ezek után pedig jöttek a szokásos megbeszélések a diákok viselkedéséről, a klubszobák karbantartásáról, illetve a beosztásról, mikor térjenek nyugovóra. Már majdnem este hét óra volt, mire végeztek. Már indulni készültek, egészen addig, amíg McGalagony visszaintette őket a helyükre.  
  
– Lassan a testtel, Potter professzor – mondta szigorúan az igazgató, mire Harry kelletlenül visszaült.  
  
– Ugyan már, Minerva… – kezdte Harry, de az idős nő rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Ugye nem gondolja, hogy a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése terem úgy marad? – kérdezte türelmetlenül. – Holnap órája van, ajánlom, menjen és igyekezzen visszaállítani, amit művelt. Fel nem foghatom, hogy tehetett ilyet a diákok előtt?  
  
Minden szem rászegeződött. Harry nyelt egyet, és halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Hirtelen meglódult a varázserőm, nem tehettem semmit – szabadkozott, aztán visszanézett a többiekre. Csodálkozva látta, hogy Perselus és Hermione zavartan összenéznek. – Semmi komoly, csak valamiért ma ugyanolyan erőteljes vagyok, mint azon a bizonyos napon. Elszoktam már attól, hogy koordinálni kell. – Visszanézett Minervára. – A jövőben jobban odafigyelek, ígérem.  
  
Az igazgatónő mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Remélem is, mert nem szeretném elküldeni az egyik legjobb kollégámat. – Aztán a többi tanár felé nézett. – Piton professzor, megkérhetem, hogy segítsen korrigálni Potter professzor hibáját? – Perselus bólintott. – Köszönöm, hogy megjelentek, jó éjszakát mindenkinek.  
  
Harry elsőként távozott a teremből, de az ajtónál bevárta Perselust, aki még váltott pár szót Minervával.  
  
– Mehetünk? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Harry, már korgott a gyomra az éhségtől. – Rettentően éhes vagyok. – Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Igen, tudom, az utóbbi időben nem sokat ettem. Az erőm növekedésével függhet össze a dolog.  
  
Piton bólintott, aztán amikor megérkeztek az SVK terem elé, kitárta az ajtót. Amikor beértek, a férfi egy pillanatra ledöbbent a látványtól.  
  
– Látom, Weasley professzor nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, hogy tűzifa – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Humoros – morogta Harry, előhúzva a pálcáját. – Inkább segíts, nehogy a terem falai is csatlakozzanak a romhalmazhoz.  
  
Amikor feltartotta a pálcáját, Perselus hirtelen mögé lépett.  
  
– Még ne varázsolj – utasította, aztán hátulról hirtelen két erős kar ölelte át. Harry megborzongott, amikor megérezte a férfi leheletét a fülénél, ahogy folytatta. – Együtt kéne megpróbálnunk – folytatta, miközben egyik kezét Harry pálcát tartó csuklójára helyezte. – Az én varázserőmmel együttesen koncentrálva kell végrehajtanunk, még mielőtt valami beláthatatlant teszel.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Ha rövid időn belül nem megyünk a lakosztályodba, na, akkor leszek beszámíthatatlan.  
  
Perselus erre halkan felnevetett.  
  
– Próbálj meg koncentrálni az ellenvarázsigére, kérlek.  
  
Mondani könnyű, gondolta Harry, miközben majd megpusztult Piton közelségében, pedig egy hete még elviselni sem tudta. Megacélozta magát, aztán vett egy mély levegőt és gondolatban kimondta a varázsigét, mialatt érezte, hogy az idősebb varázsló ereje is csatlakozik hozzá.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, figyelve, ahogy a varázsige Perselus kontrolálásával hogyan hozza létre az egész szekrénysort. A végén pedig az idős varázsló képe is visszakerült a falra.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt, ahogyan leeresztette a pálcát.  
  
– Mintha tegnap lett volna, hogy elpusztítottam Voldemortot – nyögte. – Azt hittem, sosem leszek már a régi, erőteljes varázsló.  
  
Látta, hogy Perselus elmélyülten figyeli a szekrényt.  
  
– Nos, íme a bizonyíték, hogy igen – majd sejtelmesen elmosolyodott. – Gyere, vacsorázzunk meg.  
  
Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy annyira éhes lenne, amikor meglátta azt a titokzatos vigyort.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Ahogy beértek a lakosztályba és becsukódott az ajtó, Perselus helyreállította a védővarázslatokat. Harry viszont nem ment oda a kandallóhoz, hogy iderendelje maguknak a vacsorájukat, hanem ott maradt Perselus mögött.  
  
A férfi, amikor végzett, eltette a pálcáját és lassan megfordult.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy eszünk? – érdeklődött kíváncsian, mire Harry gonoszan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tudod… Nagyon rossz volt az órákon át tartó gyűlés… – válaszolt Harry lábujjhegyre állva, majd kezével odanyúlt és kigombolta a felső két gombot Perselus talárján. – Elviselhetetlen egy teremben annyi emberrel összezárva… – még egy gomb – te pedig nagyon messze voltál tőlem…  
  
– Értem – felelte tömören Perselus, elvéve a fiatal férfi kezét a mellkasáról. – Ezek szerint nem vagy túl híres az önuralmadról és annak fenntartásáról.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem értette, miről is beszél a férfi, aztán pillanatok alatt kiderült: Perselus is eddig bírta. Mohón megragadta őt és egy lendülettel megszabadította a vastag talárjától. Harry pedig szintén ugyanolyan sóvárogva vetette rá magát Pitonra, reggel óta nem adott egy csókot sem. Piton viszonozta a csókot és egyre vadabbul próbálták egymásról levenni a ruhát.  
  
– Ne itt – suttogta Perselus a fülébe, amikor a nyakát csókolta.  
  
Eldobott ruhák jelezték méterenként az utat a hálószobáig, ahová Piton vezette. Amikor az ágyhoz értek, Perseluson csupán már csak az ing és az alsónadrág maradt, míg Harryn egy alsónadrág. Amikor ledőltek, Perselus folytatta a fiatal férfi nyaka kényeztetését, de Harry vett egy nagy levegőt és fordított a testhelyzetükön.  
  
Perselus került felülre és igencsak meg volt lepve, hogy Harry jelen pillanatban mohóbbnak látszik, mint ő maga. A pillanatnyi döbbenetet rögtön egy mély sóhaj váltotta fel, amikor Harry végre szét tudta nyitni azt az átkozott inget is, birtokba véve a szabad mellbimbókat.  
  
Viszont nem állt meg ott, hanem araszonként egyre lentebb haladt, majd egy rántással levette Perselusról az alsónadrágot. Halványan elvigyorodott, ahogy szeme elé tárult a látvány, ami múltkor nem volt ekkora.  
  
– Ahh – sóhajtotta Perselus, amikor Harry csupán rálehelt a meredező férfiasságára.  
  
Nem adta ám meg olyan könnyen a férfinak, amit akart: a belső combjától nagyon lassan haladt célja felé. Amikor már csak pár centire volt a hímvesszőtől, kezével megragadta az alatta lévő részt. Perselus hangosan nyögött egyet. Harry szépen lassan szájával játszani kezdett a hosszú férfiassággal, a férfi, úgy tűnt, elveszik az élvezetben, miközben ő maga is egyre jobban feszült a szükségtől.  
  
Harry aztán fokozta a tempót: két kezével egyre ütemesen markolászta a golyókat, majd pedig szájába vette Perselust. A várt hatás nem maradt el: Perselus hirtelen megdermedt, majd két kezével megragadta Harry vállait és halk kiáltással elélvezett. Kissé elpirulva húzta vissza a karjait, miközben Harry egy vigyorgás kíséretében megtörölte a száját.  
  
Perselus vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy magához térjen, aztán lenyúlt Harryért és magához húzta.  
  
– Nos, ez nem marad ám viszonzatlanul – suttogta oda neki, majd lecsapott a szájára, hogy újra megízlelje őt. Nyelveik őrült táncba kezdett, sőt, Harry annyira belefeledkezett a csókba, hogy fel sem tűnt neki: immáron ő van alul.  
  
Perselus aztán hozzá hasonlóan lefelé kezdett el haladni, viszont több időt töltött a mellbimbók kényeztetésével. Harry már ettől szikrákat látott maga előtt a gyönyörtől, pedig még csak itt tart! Persze aztán elindult lefelé, és Harry hirtelen kis huzatot érzett, amikor eltűnt az alsónadrágja.  
  
Bennakadt a levegője, mikor Perselus hirtelen végignyalta a férfiasságát. Szájával áttért a belső combjaira, amitől Harry végre tudott egy kicsit lélegezni. Pár perc is eltelt már, míg az egyik kéz hátrafelé nem kezdett el araszolni, amitől Harry hirtelen megdermedt.  
  
Pitonra nézett, aki titokzatosan elmosolyodott, szájába véve az ujjait, jelentősen megnyálazva, aminek a látványától még jobban felizgult – már ha ennél is jobban lehetett volna. Aztán újra lehajolt, a férfiassága fölött megcsókolva a bőrt, s azok az ujjak visszatértek, de nem simogatásra.  
  
Harry két kezével megmarkolta a lepedőt, fejét hátradöntve lehunyta a szemét, amikor a nedves ujj becsúszott abba a bizonyos járatba. Az ujj lassan oda-vissza mozgott párat, aztán csatlakozott hozzá egy másik is, viszont most már Perselus nem kínozta tovább.  
  
Nyelvével játszani kezdett a férfiasságával, míg odalent az ujjak tempósan mozogtak benne. Harry lélegezni is elfelejtett a gyönyörtől, ahogyan egyre közeledett a csúcs felé.  
  
– Még… kérlek… – nyögte elhalóan, ahogy lélegzete egyre szaggatottabb volt.  
  
Perselus pedig gyorsított a tempón, egyre nagyobbakat lökve a fenekében, mígnem elért egy pontot bent. Ekkor Harry hirtelen megfeszült, teljesen átadva magát az élvezetnek, ami hullámokban tört elő, ahogyan az orgazmus végigsodorta. Amíg el nem múlt a teljes remegés, Perselus addig mozgatta az ujjait.  
  
Harry elengedte a lepedőt és pihegve próbált erőhöz jutni, míg azok a csodálatos ujjak vissza nem vonultak és Perselus vissza nem tért fölé. Még így utólag is nagyon izgató volt, hogy lankadt férfiasságuk összeért. Piton odahajolt egy gyengéd csókért, aztán mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Tudom… a vacsora – sóhajtotta Harry. – Ez a hülye filozófiád, hogy aki annyit varázsol, az annyit egyen is.  
  
Perselus ujjaival végigsimította Harry belső combját. – Ez igaz. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy utána nem folytathatjuk.  
  
Harry erre elvigyorodott, majd pálcájával odahívta köntöseiket, hogy ne egy szál semmiben vacsorázzanak.

  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Eltelt pár nap, és Harry meglepően örült annak, hogy ilyen jó erőben van. Ami nyugtalanította, az Hermione viselkedése volt. Tulajdonképpen azóta a vacsora óta nem igazán beszélgettek. Témájuk általában kimerült annyiban, hogy holnap órájuk lesz kikkel, miért.  
  
– Nem értem, miért haragszik rám – sóhajtotta a tanáriban Harry, amikor megérkezett és csak Neville-t találta ott. Elmaradtak az utolsó órái, mivel a harmadévesek látogatást tesznek Roxmortsban. Volt egy pár szülővel való megbeszélése, és most, este nyolckor bezuhant a tanáriba.  
  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Neville értetlenül, amikor felpillantott a javítandó dolgozataiból.  
  
– Hermione. Alig beszélünk… és nem tudom, mivel bántottam meg őt.  
  
Neville kopogtatta egy ideig a pennáját a dolgozaton, ahogy elgondolkodott.  
  
– Lehet, problémái vannak Ronnal és nem szeretné, ha te visszamondanád neki.  
  
Harry erre hihetetlenkedve nézett, hiszen ilyen nem lehetséges. Az asztalán rakott egy kis rendet, majd távozni készült.  
  
– Nem tudod, hol van? – Neville megrázta a fejét. – És Perselusnak még van órája?  
  
– Úgy tudom, neki is elmaradt, aztán eltűnt a laboratóriumában.  
  
– Kösz, Neville.  
  
Azzal elköszönt és visszatért a lakosztályba. Amikor beért, valahogy nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy nem találta ott Perselust, igaz, már lassan kilenc felé járt az idő. Szeretett volna vele együtt vacsorázni, de most különösebben nem volt éhes. Bekapott pár falatot a Nagyteremben, az elég volt.  
  
Ez már kissé kezd gyanús lenni, hogy Perselus mindig eltűnik valahová, ha egy óraelmaradás vagy egyéb megbeszélés okot ad rá.  
  
Sóhajtva dobta le a talárját a fotel hátoldalára, miközben pálcájával beizzította a kandallót, mert nagyon hűvös volt. Nem volt túl kellemes már eleve úgy érkezni ide, hogy át volt fagyva, így fogta magát és félrevonult a hálószobába. Előkeresett egy tiszta ruhát, aztán bement a fürdőbe, hogy letusoljon. Gyorsan ledobálta magáról a ruhákat, majd belépett a tusolóba, maga után húzva az ajtót.  
  
Már napokkal ezelőtt is meg volt lepődve, hogy külön tusolót is tart Perselus a kád mellett, de aztán rájött, hogy gyakran lehet rá szükség, ha valami bájital spriccel a ruhájára és rögtön le kell mosni.  
  
Magára engedte a forró vizet, így máris nem vacogott annyira a pince hűvösétől. Ez volt az egyetlen egy dolog, amit nem szeretett ebben a lakosztályban. Lassan a fürdőszerhez nyúlt, hogy minél lassabban végezzen a tusolással. Szerette volna, ha Perselus így találja, és netán csatlakozik is… Valahogy a pár napban annyira fáradtan érkezett haza, hogy nem sok mindent tudtak este csinálni, már amennyit Harry szeretett volna.  
  
Szinte érezte a zsigereiben, hogy valami nem stimmel. Valami megváltozott, mióta a barátai itt voltak vacsora alatt, és Hermione azóta nem akar vele beszélni. Valahogy ki fogja deríteni. Megpróbál faggatózni, vagy akár előveszi apja régi köpenyét.  
  
– Harry, itt vagy? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang a távolból.  
  
Harry pont ekkor jutott el odáig, hogy _valamit egyedül fog csinálni_ , ha már Perselus nincs. Amikor megszólalt, hirtelen elzárta a vizet és kiszólt:  
  
– Elmaradt az utolsó két órám, gondoltam, nem fogok ott maradni késő estig dolgozatokat javítani! – szólt ki. A szemüvegét kinn hagyta, így tulajdonképpen nem sokat látott. A tejüvegen keresztül annyit vett ki, hogy valami alak közelebb jött, majd pár perc elteltével már be is nyitott.  
  
– Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte, amikor egy csókkal üdvözölte szerelmét.  
  
Harry azzal jelezte szándékát, hogy elmélyítette a csókot, közben szenvedélyesen magához húzva Perselust. Piton hátranyúlt, hogy bezárja a tusoló ajtaját, és Harry visszahúzódott.  
  
– Hol voltál? – kérdezte kíváncsian. – Úgy tudom, neked is elmaradtak az óráid.  
  
– Igen, így igaz – értett egyet Perselus, közben magukra engedve a meleg vizet. – Volt még egy pár dolog, amit el kellett intéznem.  
  
Harry igen csúnyán nézett rá, mialatt Perselus próbálta azzal elterelni a figyelmét, hogy bevonja magukat a tusolószerrel.  
  
– Nem vetted még észre, hogy mindig ezt mondod? – kérdezte morogva Harry.  
  
Perselus kezei egy pillanatra megálltak, ahogy elgondolkodott.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta békítően, kezeivel a fiatal férfi hátát simogatva. – Mostanában elég fáradt szoktam lenni. Tulajdonképpen egy új, még eddig sohasem főzött bájitalon dolgozok, az egy kicsit elvette az erőmet.  
  
Harry határozottan érezte, hogy le akarják rázni, de nem erőltette. Majd később utánajár a dolognak, mert itt valami nem stimmel.  
  
– De azért annyira nem vagy fáradt, mi? – kérdezte vigyorogva, ahogyan odahúzta a férfit magához.  
  
Perselus is elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ma talán nem. – Azzal mélyen megcsókolta őt, egyre hevesebben táncolt a nyelvével.  
  
Harry állta a nyomatékosítást, érezve, hogy férfiasság rögtön megkeményedett, pedig még csak a csóknál tartottak. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megragadta Perselusét, aki belenyögött a csókba meglepetésében, de nem szakította meg.  
  
Kezeivel egyfolytában simogatta őt mindenhol, miközben Harry kezét fel–le csúsztatta a hímvesszőn. Perselus abbahagyta a csókot, majd őt gyengéden a falhoz szorította, aztán újra lecsapott. A kezek egyre lentebb simogatták, midőn Harry égett a vágytól, hogy ott érintse meg őt, ahol pár napja.  
  
Nyilván ez is volt a célja, mert amint minél több fürdőszer került a testéről a kezére, annál lentebb simogatta, egészen a bejáratig. Lágyan csiklandozta, lazítva az izmokat, szájával pedig a nyakára térve.  
  
Harry halkan felkiáltott, amikor hirtelen két ujj is besiklott. Kezével megszorította Perselus férfiasságát, amivel sikerült kicsalni egy hangos sóhajt a férfiból. Piton visszatért a szájára, erősen benyomulva, aminek Harry engedett, közben tempósan dolgozva a férfi dákóján.  
  
Teljesen elfelejtette, annyira természetes volt, hogy a két ujj ott van a fenekében, hogy amikor kicsusszantak, hirtelen nem kapott levegőt. Pár másodperccel később még egy ujj is csatlakozott hozzá, aztán azok ütemesen utánozták a mozgást, ami kettejük között zajlott.  
  
Harry nyöszörgött az élvezettől, ahogyan minden egyes lökésnél bentebb és bentebb csúsztak az ujjak. Azt kívánta, bárcsak Perselus férfiassága lenne az, de úgy tűnt, a férfi még nem akart lefeküdni vele. Viszont ahogyan arra gondolt, még jobban extázisba jött, kezével egyre erősebben szorítva a hímvesszőt, hogy szeretője is elérje a csúcsot.  
  
Perselus ugyanolyan erősen és ütemben mozgatta a kezét, mire Harry hangosan nyögni kezdett. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is ennyire élvezni fogja, amint egy ennyire hozzáértő szerető művel vele, amivel ilyen hangokat tud kicsalni belőle.  
  
Piton megszakította a csókot, hangosan felnyögött, amikor Harry elérte, amit akart: forró folyadék terítette be a hasát, aztán a teste rángásai azt jelezték, hogy elélvezett. Pár másodperc múlva aztán magához tért és az ujjak ismét mozgásba lendültek.  
  
Harry fejét Perselus vállára hajtotta, kezeivel szinte belemart a férfi hátába, miközben egyre hangosabban zihált és nyögött. Perselus a végén nagyon begyorsított, mire Harry hirtelen azt érezte, hogy megszűnik a világ: felkiáltott meglepetésében, amikor az orgazmus elérte. Hátradöntötte a fejét a csempének, miközben Perselus egyik keze tartotta őt, míg a másik benne járt. Minden egyes lökésnél újabb hullám robogott rajta végig, mígnem lassan lecsendesült. A gyönyört szerző ujjak aztán visszavonultak és Harry visszahajtotta fejét szerelme vállára, kipihenve az izgalmakat.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte suttogta egy idő Perselus a kérdést a fülébe, amikor Harry nem mozdult, csak hallgatta, ahogy csobog a víz.  
  
Harry bólintott és kellett egy kis idő, mire megtalálta a hangját.  
  
– Istenem… még sohasem volt ilyen… intenzív – suttogta kimerülten.  
  
– A varázslóknál általában, ha az illető az adott pillanatban igen erőteljes, akkor lehetséges – jött a tudományos válasz. – Akiknek kevés varázserejük is van, azoknak is megadatnak azok a napok, amikor jobban élvezhetik a szexet. Mostanában igen erőteljes vagy és az elmúlt pár napban nem tudtad hol levezetni – leszámítva a szekrényeket –, így nem csoda, hogy most ennyire végigrobogott rajtad.  
  
A két kéz gyengéden lemosta a maradék tusolószert is, majd Perselus elzárta a csapot. Kiléptek a zuhanyzóból, Piton mindkettejükre pongyolát terített, aztán bementek a hálószobába.  
  
– Azt hiszem, mindkettőnkre ráfér egy kis pihenés – közölte, amikor bebújtak a selyemtakarók alá. – Pláne, hogy már elég késő lehet.  
  
Még mielőtt Harry elaludt volna, megesküdött volna rá, hogy szeretője napok óta semmit sem alszik éjszakánként.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy kialudt mellette a gyertya és megszűnt a szokásos kis fény. Nem értette, miért riadt fel erre, de amikor jobban magához tért, rájött, hogy valaki távozása volt olyan gyors, hogy eloltotta azt. Az ajtót viszont hangtalanul zárta be maga után.  
  
Harry próbált fülelni, de az égvilágon nem hallott semmit. Amikor felült, rájött, hogy nyilván bűbájok sokasága védi az ajtót. Felkelt, gyorsan magára vett egy pólót és nadrágot, aztán odalépett a szekrényhez. Pár perc alatt megtalálta azt, amit keresett: a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.  
  
Magára húzta és lassan kitárta az ajtót, majd kilépett a nappaliba. Sehol senki.  
  
Perselus elment valahová az éj leple alatt, és ki tudja már, hányszor teszi ezt, amikor alszik. Nem indulhat utána, ha azt sem tudja, hova mehetett… Egyszerűbb lesz, ha szépen leül a fotelbe és kivárja, amíg megérkezik.  
  
Másfél óra telt el így az éjszakából, amikor kinyílt az ajtó és Perselus lépett be Hermionéval egy kupac régi pergament, könyveket cipelve.  
  
– Oda tegye le – mutatott az asztal felé Perselus, amikor becsukta maga után az ajtót. – Úgy látom, sikerült végre megtalálni azt, amit kerestünk.  
  
Harry halkan vett mély levegőket, mert félő volt, hogy előbb robban fel, mint hogy megtudja, mi folyik itt.  
  
Hermione lerogyott az asztal mellett lévő székre, és bánatosan nézett a szerzeményükre.  
  
– Én is azt hiszem, hogy megvan az, amivel megmenthetjük Harryt. – Az említett erre teljesen elcsodálkozott. – Alszik?  
  
Perselus levette magáról a vastag talárját.  
  
– Igen, védőbűbájok védik az ajtót, ne aggódjon.  
  
Harry ekkor már robbant. Hirtelen felpattant ültéből, aztán lerántotta magáról a köpenyt.  
  
– Én a helyedben aggódnék! – vicsorogta. Látta, hogy Perselus lélegzete elakad, míg Hermione teljesen elsápad. – Elárulnátok, mi a fészkes fene folyik itt?!


	5. Küzdeni érte, a végsőkig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A titkot nem lehetett sokáig megtartani, mert Harry kikövetelte az igazságot, még ha Perselusnak nehezen is ment válaszolni. Pár napjuk van már hátra addig a bizonyos pontig, ezért azt ki is használják kellőképp, amíg nem találják meg a feljegyzést, ami nem túl kecsegtető...

A fényes, csillogó anyag csak úgy repült, ahogy a fotelben kötött ki, amikor Harry nagy lendülettel Perselus elé robogott.  
  
– Ki vele, mi folyik itt? – követelte dühösen, amikor a rajtakapottak még mindig nem nyilatkoztak.  
  
Látta Perselus arcán, hogy fontolgatja, mit mondjon. Az, hogy _Piton habozik_ , már sokat elárul a helyzetről. Érezte, hogy rémület költözik a gyomrába, amitől még jobban megijedt. A megérzései sosem voltak rosszak.  
  
– Nem szándékoztuk elmondani neked – szólalt meg sok idő után Piton. – Továbbra sem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy tudj róla.  
  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt.  
  
– Milyen súlyos a helyzet? – kérdezte halkan.   
  
Tudta. Mindig is tudta, hogy rosszul állnak a dolgok. Az erő-megnövekedés is ezt bizonyítja: valami történt, ami megváltoztatott mindent.  
  
Perselus rázta a fejét, hogy nem akarja elmondani, amitől Harry még dühösebb lett. Amikor Hermionéra pillantott, látta, hogy a fiatal nő a széken ül magába roskadva, könnyes szemekkel.  
  
– Ne rázd itt nekem a fejed! – kiáltott rá Harry. – Tudni akarom, mit titkoltok el előlem! Meg fogok halni, igaz? – kérdezte halkabban. – Különben nem lenne ez a titkolózás! Úgy gondoljátok, hogy meg tudjátok oldani, és akkor már nem is kell szólnotok?!  
  
– Ülj le, kérlek – utasította szelíden Perselus. – Hosszú beszélgetés lesz.  
  
Harry úgy fújtatott, mint egy bika, de végül engedelmeskedett, visszatérve a fotelekhez. A következő egy órában Perselus mindent lassan elmesélt, egészen a Hagyaték elmondásától a bizonyos lényeg megjelenéséig. Hozzátette, hogy napok óta lejárnak a kamrába és keresik a megoldást, ami nemsokára meglesz.  
  
Harry kábultan bámult maga elé, ahogyan felfogta a szavak súlyosságát.   
  
_Meg fog halni._  
  
Kész, ennyi volt, nincs tovább.  
  
– Hogy álltok a megoldással? – kérdezte halkan.   
  
Mindketten csodálkozva néztek rá, nyilván azt hitték, majd őrjöngeni fog, tombolni, miközben azt kiáltozza, hogy miért? Közben próbálta azt is megemészteni, hogy Perselus volt az, aki a szemébe mondta: azért nem halt még meg, mert ragaszkodik hozzá. Harry majdnem belepirult, hiszen még maga sem fogta fel, hogy szeretheti Perselust.  
  
Perselus egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Már elég közel. Az iratok többségét már átnéztük – bökött az asztalon lévőre.   
  
Harry felkelt a fotelből, és úgy nézett Hermionéra.   
  
– Kérlek, térj vissza a szállásodra. Biztos Ron is nagyon aggódik, miért vagy távol ilyen későn.  
  
Hermione lassan felkelt az asztaltól. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy elnézné.  
  
Harry erre viszont pusztán egy kézintéssel kitárta az ajtót.  
  
– Én meg biztos vagyok benne, hogy most elmész! – mondta indulatosan. – Perselusnak és nekem van egy kis megbeszélnivalónk!  
  
Látta, hogy Piton fejével int Hermionénak, aki aztán némán távozott. Amikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, hogy szembenézzen a férfivel.  
  
– Hogy tehettétek ezt?! – kiáltotta. – Jogom van tudni, mi történik velem!  
  
Perselus lassan felállt, aztán odajött hozzá.  
  
– Nem akartalak megfosztani a boldogságtól, amit az elmúlt napokban éreztél.  
  
– Sovány indok! – csattant fel Harry. – Én még csodálkoztam, miért jössz csak úgy be a nekem szánt hálószobába aludni! Nem értetettem, mikor jutottunk odáig, hogy hirtelen annyira egymásnak essünk!  
  
– Harry… – kezdte Perselus, kezével megérintve a fiatal férfi karját.  
  
– Nekem csak ne Harryzz! – rázta le a férfi kezét magáról, aztán hátrább lépett egy lépést. – Tudod, azt hittem, végre úgy kellek neked, ahogyan én gondolom! De te nem… Ki akartad használni azt a két hetet… – Elhallgatott, mert szörnyen fájt az igazság.  
  
Perselus haragosan nézett rá.  
  
– Miért hittem úgy, hogy egy ilyen naiv griffendéles felfogja, mi folyik körülötte? – mondta hidegen. – Menj csak a hálószobádba, Potter!  
  
Harry erre már nem mondott semmit, hanem fogta magát, aztán berohant a bizonyos szobába és durván bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Bent elterült az ágyon, majd fogta a pálcáját, hátat fordított, aztán különféle varázslatokat szórt az ajtóra. Dolga végeztével lecsapta az éjjeliszekrényre a pálcáját, aztán fejét a párnába fúrta, mint egy durcás tizenhat éves gyerek.  
  
Arcán egy forró könnycsepp folyt végig.   
  
Sovány vigasz, hogy Mardekár jegyzetei közt találnak valamit, ami talán megmentheti az életét. Meg kell halnia, és itt kell hagynia Perselust, a barátait… Nem akarta a férfit megbántani, de mégis sikerült, mert belül annyira el van keseredve.  
  
Több óra is eltelt az éjszakából, ahogyan ott feküdt egyedül, a párnába temetve az arcát, amikor hallotta, ahogy kinyílik az ajtó. Pedig megesküdött rá, hogy a védővarázslatok nagyon erősek voltak, amiket az ajtóra szórt. Bár Perselus biztosan tudott pár trükköt, amivel megszüntethette azokat.  
  
Érezte, ahogy leül mellé az ágyra, kezét végigsimítva a tarkóján.  
  
– Ébren vagy? – kérdezte halkan, mire Harry bólintott.   
  
Nyelt egyet, hogy próbáljon valamit kinyögni, de még mindig nem mert Perselus szemébe nézni.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy olyan dolgokat vágtam a fejedhez – mondta halkan. – Azt hiszem, egy kicsit… kiborultam.  
  
A simogatás megállt a tarkójánál. – Hoztam neked nyugtatót.  
  
– Már nem kell – mondta Harry nagy levegőt véve. – Csak kérlek… ne hagyj itt egyedül.  
  
Fektében megfordult, hogy szembekerüljön a férfival, aki egy pálcaintéssel becsukta a hálószoba ajtaját, aztán odahajolt hozzá és lágyan megcsókolta.  
  
– Itt maradok, ha szeretnéd. – Perselus pálcájával lendített még egyet, mindkettőjükön csupán az alsónadrág maradt. Harry erre halványan elmosolyodott, aztán magukra húzta a takarót. – Biztosan jól vagy?  
  
– Amennyire lehetséges – suttogta Harry, mélyen Perselus szemébe nézve. De meg kellett kérdeznie. – Mennyi napunk van… még hátra? Ezt… valahogy – dadogta – kihagytad a magyarázkodásból.  
  
Perselus letette a pálcát Harryé mellé; a mozdulat nagyon lassú volt. Amikor visszafordult, akkor vette észre azt a fájdalmas kifejezést, amit még a titok elárulásakor leplezni tudott.  
  
– Három nap – mondta színtelen hangon.  
  
Harry összeszorított a szemét, próbálva csillapítani a légzését, ahogyan a pánik úrrá lett rajta. Egy meleg, érdes kéz fogta közre az arcát és szelíden megcsókolta, hogy megnyugtassa őt.  
  
– Több napot akarok… – suttogta Harry szomorúan, amikor Perselus visszavonult egy pillanatra. – Többet. Amikor végre rájöttem, hogy… veled lenne a jó… nem pedig magamban keseregni, nem akartam elfogadni az igazságot.  
  
– Harry… – szólt közbe lágyan Perselus, de ő folytatta.  
  
– Kérlek, hallgass végig! – mondta bánatosan Harry. – Amikor még D… Amikor ő meghalt, és te egyszer eljöttél, majd kissé ittas állapotban egymásnak estünk és lefeküdtünk… Tudod – elhallgatott egy pillanatra –, a mai napig sem mondtam el neked, hogy mennyire jól esett.  
  
Perselus határozottan döbbentnek látszott.  
  
– Mi az… Mi a baj? – kérdezett rá Harry.  
  
Perselus zavarában megdörgölte az orrát.  
  
– Azért nem akartam tovább lépni, hogy szeretkezzünk, mert attól tartottam, hogy az lesz a vége, mint az előző esetnek.  
  
– De… minden elrontottam – ereszkedtek meg Harry vállai. – Mert az nekem nagyon jól esett… Csak nem mertem bevallani… Mert akkor még erős volt az emlék, amiért annyira magamba voltam zárkózva. Egy kicsi ittunk, igaz, de… érted.  
  
Perselus bólintott. – Valóban akkor be kellett volna vallanod az igazat.  
  
– Nem voltam még kész egy újabb kapcsolatra – mondta halkan Harry, aztán egészen közel hajolt a férfi arcához. – De ez most már máshogy van.  
  
Újabb lágy csók, ami egyáltalán nem volt olyan, mint eddig. Nem volt követelőző, hanem lassú, ami szenvedélyes vágyat ébreszt kettejükben. Harry lehunyt szemmel koncentrált a varázslatra, amit sikerült is kiviteleznie pálca nélkül: hirtelen mindkettőjükről eltűntek az alsónadrágok.  
  
Perselus megborzongott, amikor váratlanul összeért férfiasságuk de aztán hálából újabb csókra húzta oda Harryt, míg kezével lenyúlt és megfogta a fiatal férfi hímvesszőjét. Harry hirtelen felsóhajtott, amikor vágya még keményebb lett az érintéstől. Perselus nyakára hintett egy csókot, amikor a fülébe súgott.  
  
– Akarom… Kérlek, Perselus – suttogta. – Érezni akarlak… Mint ahogy én téged, amikor szeretkeztünk.  
  
Perselus egy kicsit hátrébbhúzódott, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Az más – mondta zordan.   
  
– Örülnék, ha nem néznél még egy diákfiúnak, aki fiatal az ilyesmihez! – vágta rá Harry ingerülten. – Szerinted mi Dracóval nem csináltunk együtt semmit? – kérdezte halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában. – Fel kell, hogy világosítsalak, nem is egyszer…  
  
– Nem akarom tudni a piszkos részleteket – szakította félbe Perselus. – Tartom magam bizonyos aranyvérű szokásokhoz, miszerint nálunk legalább húsz évvel fiatalabbat nem…  
  
– Ez röhejes – tette hozzá Harry. – És nemrég jelentettem ki, hogy nem fogok haragudni rád, amiért lefeküdtünk… Hiába voltam akkor olyan, amikor egy kicsit többet ittunk a kelleténél és egymásba gabalyodva kötöttünk ki. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy velem teljesen más lesz.  
  
Ismét magához húzta hogy megcsókolja, míg a férfi ugyanolyan lassan viszonozta. Óvatosan fölé helyezkedett és amikor áttért a nyakára, Harry érezte, hogy valamit ténykedik mellette. Még jobban felizgult, mikor rájött hogy egy bizonyos tégely kinyíló hangját hallotta.  
  
Perselus közben egyre lejjebb haladt, Harry hirtelen megrezdült és egyúttal elfelejtett levegőt venni, amikor hideg, nedves ujjak érintették meg alul, ahogyan keresték a bejáratot, hogy bebocsátást nyerjenek.  
  
Piton aztán visszahajolt, hogy elmélyítse a csókot, ami még mindig lassú és élvezetes volt – amitől Harry még jobban lázba jött. Minél lassabban csinál mindent, annál tovább fog tartani az érzés. Annyira belefeledkezett a gondolataiba, hogy Piton mit fog vele tenni, hogy hangosan felnyögött, amikor a síkos ujjak hirtelen becsúsztak a végbelébe.   
  
Oda–vissza mozogtak egy kicsit, de aztán visszahúzódtak a bejárathoz, körözve, hogy minél jobban meglazítsák az izomgyűrűket. Harry szíve majd kiugrott az izgalomtól, ahogyan Perselus dolgozott, és csókolta őt egyaránt. Megesküdött volna, hogy már annyitól szédül, hogy Perselus ujjai benne vannak.   
  
Amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott a férfi a varázserőről, csak remélte, hogy Perselusnak is ugyanolyan jó lesz a szeretkezésük, mint neki. Harry az élvezet függönyén keresztül rájött, hogy Perselus férfiassága egy ideje kettejük közé szorult, így megragadta aztán és erősen megszorította.  
  
Az ujjak munkája hirtelen abbamaradt, amikor Perselus megremegett az élvezettől. De aztán magához tért és az ujjak visszavonultak, hogy újabb adag hideg anyaggal térjenek vissza. Harry halkan nyöszörögve tűrte a kínzást, amit Perselus művelt vele, és már alig várta, hogy eljöjjön a pillanat az együttlétre. Kezével lassan izgatta Perselust is, akinek hímvesszője egyre keményebb és keményebb lett. Nem hitte, hogy ekkora tud lenni, de úgy látszik, Perselust az a gondolat, hogy magáévá teheti őt, még jobban felizgatta, amire eddig nem volt példa.  
  
Az ujjak végre visszavonultak, Perselus pedig elszakadt tőle, majd a sarkaira ült. Egy pillanat erejéig mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, aztán Piton óvatosan megragadta őt és felemelte a lábait. Harry hirtelen megborzongott, amikor a nyílását hűvös fuvallat érte és mindezek mellett a férfi elégedett tekintetét magán érezte.   
  
Perselus aztán kicsit közelebb helyezkedett hozzá az ágyon, majd Harry azt érezte, hogy valami tompa és forró dolog az ánuszához ér, aztán hátravetette a fejét az élvezettől, amikor a férfi keménysége lassan belécsúszott. Piton lassan és óvatosan mozgott benne, kezeivel pedig erősen magához szorította a fiatal férfi fenekét, hogy aztán minden lökésnél minél mélyebben kerüljön belé.  
  
Harry nem bírta tovább visszafojtani az élvezet hangjait, hangosan nyöszörgött, ami aztán ütemes nyögésbe tért át, ahogyan a tempó gyorsulni kezdett. Perselus hangosan sóhajtozva egyre erősebben lökött, amitől Harry úgy érezte, élve kínozzák, a legjobb értelemben, ami valaha is történhetett vele.  
  
Nyögéseik hangjai, izzadságuk illata betöltötte a szobát, ahogyan egyre bensőségesebben szeretkeztek. Harry érezte, hogy egyre erősebb a szorítás a fenekén, ami azt jelentette, hogy szeretője mindjárt elmegy, de a birtokló érintés és az egyre erősebb lökések végre elérték céljukat, és azt a bizonyos pontot stimulálva: Harry felsikoltott, kezével erősen megragadta a lepedőt, ahogyan az orgazmus végigsöpört rajta, szeretője mellkasára élvezve.   
  
Perselus viszont nem hagyta, hogy Harry ennyivel megússza. Erősen fogta a fiatal varázsló fenekét, mert Harry nem bírta uralni a testét, ahogyan minden egyes döféstől az orgazmus megbolondította az izmait. Amikor azt hitte, ennél jobban nem lehet fokozni, megérezte Perselust, ahogyan forrón kilövell a fenekébe, ami egy újabb erős hullámot idézett elő. Perselus hangosan zilálva beleadott mindent, hogy az utolsó lökéseket is kiélvezze, majd rádőlt Harry hasára, aki még az utóhatásoktól remegve mindig szorította a lepedőt.  
  
– Most már teljesen bizton állíthatom, hogy veled valóban teljesen más volt – nyögte ki rekedten Perselus, miközben próbálta a légzését szabályozni.  
  
Harry megremegett, amikor Perselus hímvesszője kicsusszant a fenekéből. A hirtelen jött üresség szokatlan volt, de olyan bódultan kellemes. Szerelme elhelyezkedett mellette, pálcájával tisztára varázsolva őket.  
  
– Igen… Ez sosem volt ilyen… intenzív – suttogta Harry, amikor végre elengedte a meggyötört lepedőt és karjait Perselus köré fonta, aki félig könyökölve fölé helyezkedett el. Kezét többször végigfuttatta Harry arcán.  
  
– Mindig is szerettem volna egy erőteljes varázsló szeretője lenni – duruzsolta élvezet ittas hangon. – De sosem képzeltem volna, hogy ennyire jó lehet.  
  
Harry fáradtan elmosolyodott, ásítva egy nagyot.  
  
– Tartogatok még meglepetéseket arra a maradék három napra.  
  
– Ó, abban biztos vagyok – vigyorgott vissza Perselus.  
  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Két nappal később Harry az agya egyik távoli zugába rejtette azt a tényt, hogy az élete minden valószínűséggel véget fog érni egy napon belül – és teletöltötte Perselusszal való együttléteinek emlékeivel. Az elmúlt két napban nappal minden elfoglaltságot visszamondtak, ami a diákok tanítását, dolgozatainak javítását illette.  
  
A nappalokat kutatások töltötték ki, míg az éjszaka az övék volt, teljesen az övék. Perselusszal mindkét éjszaka szeretkeztek, amitől az éjszaka másik felét nagyon mély alvással töltötték. Harmonikus együttlét volt, Harry sajnálta, hogy ennek egyszer véget kell érnie.  
  
– Megtaláltam – hallatszott egy döbbent, mély suttogás az asztal felől, ahol Perselus ült egy Mardekár-féle örökségkupacon.  
  
Mindannyian felé fordultak, mintha nem értették volna tisztán, mit mondott a bájitalmester. Hermione Ron mellett helyezkedett el, míg Harrynek Neville segített a kutatásban. Egy újabb kör veszekedés volt, amikor kiderült, hogy a fiatal gyógynövénytan tanár is tud a dologról.  
  
– Mit mondott? – kérdezte Hermione, amikor senki sem szólalt meg.  
  
Perselus nyelt egyet, ahogyan bámulta a kezében tartott pergament.  
  
– Azt írja, hogy kutatásai nem tűntek gyümölcsözőnek és… – Hirtelen elhallgatott, keze összegyűrte a pergament.  
  
Hermione felkelt a helyéről, odament kollégája mellé és elvette tőle a bizonyos dokumentumot. Gyorsan átfutotta, majd feléjük fordult.  
  
– Valóban megvan, amit kerestünk, de… Azt írja, ő sem talált megoldás a helyzetre, pedig mindenképpen meg akarta menteni a szerelmét.  
  
Harry kiszáradt torokkal felkelt az asztal mellől, ahogyan a szomorú tényt felfogta. Hátrált, egészen az ajtóig, ott aztán befordult, majd hátát nekivette. Szaporán lélegzett, próbált megnyugodni.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Neville a nevét kiáltja, majd Perselust, aztán csend lett. Nyilván szólt nekik, hogy hagyják most őt békén, aminek valóban örült. Tudta, hogy nem fogják feladni, és addig kutatnak, amíg nem megtalálják a megoldást.  
  
Harry fogta magát és ruhástul elterült az ágyon, mint ahogyan akkor, amikor rájött, hogy meg fog halni. Perselus idővel valóban be fog jönni, hogy megvigasztalja, de az még nagyon későn lesz. Addig pihenhet, mert ki van merülve a hajnaltól estig tartó kutatásban, aminek semmi értelme sem volt, mint kiderült. Önző dolog, de addig is Perselusszal lehetett volna.  
  
Keservesen fogta magát és elment letusolni, hogy tisztán bújjon be az ágyba, majd amikor végzett, visszatért. Magára húzta a takarót, aztán behunyta a szemét és megpróbált pihenni egy kicsit, amíg Perselus vissza nem tér.  
  
Hosszú órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy valaki finoman cirógatja az arcát. Kinyitotta a szemét, és Perselust látta a feje fölött, aki rámosolyog.  
  
– Meg fogok halni, ezen mit kell vigyorogni? – kérdezte Harry bosszúsan. Amikor a férfi még mindig mosolygott, hirtelen feléledt. – Mi az…? Mi történt?  
  
Perselus kicsit hátrahúzódott, hogy szeretője is felüljön.  
  
– Megvan a megoldás – mondta tömören. – Egy záradékban szerepelt. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Viszont találnunk kell egy alanyt.  
  
– Ezt most nem értem – mondta Harry döbbenten, ahogyan egy rossz előérzet kerítette birtokába.  
  
Perselus komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– A varázslat nem szüntethető meg, de _átruházható._  
  
– Tessék? Azt akarod mondani, hogy valakit fel kell áldozni a cél érdekében? – hápogott Harry. – Ezt nem! Nem engedem…  
  
– Harry! – emelte fel a hangját Perselus és megragadta a kezét. – A Szent Mungóban sok olyan áldozat van, akik a háború következménye miatt magatehetetlenül fekszenek élet és halál között lebegve! Ha van rá esély, hogy helyet cseréljetek, nem fogok tétovázni.  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj – mondta Harry halkan. – Ez eszembe sem jutott.  
  
– Azt látom! – dühöngött Piton. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy meghalj! Küzdeni fogod érted a végsőkig!  
  
Harry csöndben figyelte a haragot a férfi arcán. Perselus Piton sosem volt a vallomások embere, de ez most elég nagy kinyilatkoztatásnak tűnt.  
  
– Én is szeretlek – mondta Harry eltökélten, aztán odahúzta magához Perselust egy követelőző, mély csókra. Érezte, hogy szeretője megdöbbent, de aztán megadta magát a szenvedélynek, majd elszakadt tőle.  
  
– Harry Potter. Nem is tudod, mennyire fontos vagy nekem – mondta mélyen a szemébe nézve.  
  
Harry bólintott, hogy érti, és neki ennyi vallomás bőven elég. Lelke mélyén boldog volt: a jó hírtől, és attól, hogy Perselus érzései most már igazán világosak voltak számára, még ha az elmúlt napokban nem is.  
  
– Mennyire vagy fáradt? – kérdezte Harry vágytól elfúló hangon.  
  
Perselus kezével sürgetően vette le szeretője pulóverjét, aztán a pólót is ugyanazzal a lendülettel.   
  
– Egyáltalán nem vagyok az – jött rögtön a válasz. – A jó hírektől pedig inkább felélénkülök.  
  
Mohón megcsókolta Harryt, nyelve követelőzően nyomult befelé, amitől Harry még inkább felizgult. Az elmúlt napokra inkább a gyengéd szeretkezés volt jellemző, de most mindketten érezni akartak, minél többet és többet.   
  
Harry tartott a holnaptól és tudta, hogy éppúgy Perselus is. Erős érzelmek, gyors érintések azok, amikkel el tudják terelni most erről a figyelmüket. Pár perc alatt sikerült egymást levetkőztetni, a ruhák az ágy két oldalán végezték, hogy még véletlenül se legyenek útban.  
  
Egy pillanat töredékig egymásra meredtek, amikor még térden álltak, de aztán Perselus sürgetően, de gyengéden lefektette őt az ágyra. Harrynek bennakadt a lélegzete, amikor két lába hirtelen a mellkasához lett nyomva, majd egy meleg csapást érzett a bejáratánál.  
  
Harry szikrákat látott az élvezettől, ahogyan az ügyes, forró nyelv megízlelte, majd beléhatolt. Perselus mesterien ingerelte a bejáratot, amitől Harry egyre keményebb lett. Aztán az ügyes nyelv visszahúzódott és két ujj vette át a mozdulatokat, hogy aztán átadja valami sokkal nagyobbnak a helyét. Harry hangosan zilált az élvezettől, pedig ezek még csak az ujjak voltak.  
  
Minden egyes szeretkezésük után egyre jobban élvezte az együttlétet, és biztos volt benne, ha ezt túlélik, majd ő is viszonozza mindezt, helyrehozva legelső együttlétük emlékét.  
  
Perselus odahajolt hozzá egy szenvedélyes, követelőző csókért, visszavonva az ujjait. Aztán hirtelen a vastag hímvessző becsúszott, ami Harryből egy halk kiáltást csalt ki. Perselus egy pillanatra elengedte őt, farkasszemet néztek egymással, szeretője újra lecsapott a szájára. Először lassan, aztán ütemesen elkezdett mozogni Harryben, nyelvével utánozva a lent folytatott cselekvést.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, megszűnik körülötte a világ, amikor Perselus ebből a szögből minden egyes lökéssel jobban megütötte a prosztatáját. Két kezével úgy kapaszkodott Perselusba, mintha sohasem akarná elengedni őt, körmeivel belevájva a férfi vállába. Aztán egy nagy, mély lökéssel Perselus elérte, hogy Harry hangosan felsikoltson, amikor az orgazmus elérte őt.  
  
Perselus még ugyanilyen bensőséges, mély mozdulattal többször lökött rajta, és Harry szinte vergődött a férfi szorításában az orgazmus alatt, ahogyan tartotta őt. Aztán Piton is megmerevedett, Harry pedig érezte, hogy forró sugár önti el a belsőjét, majd a férfi szaporán véve a levegőt támasztja fejét a mellkasára.  
  
Eltelt vagy tíz perc, mire Perselus megmozdult végre és kimerülten elhelyezkedett mellette.  
  
– Én is szeretlek, Harry – mondta halkan, még mielőtt elaludtak volna.  
  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap reggel Harry arra ébredt, hogy a párnaként használt mellkas eltűnik alóla, és az a valaki felkel mellőle, miközben a feje alá tesz egy párnát.  
  
– Bemegyek a Szent Mungóba – mondta halkan Perselus, amikor fölé hajolt. – Pár óra múlva visszatérek, és meglátjuk a továbbiakat, addig pihenj, ne erőltesd magad.  
  
Harry álmosan bólintott, majd már csak azt hallotta, hogy becsukódik a férfi után az ajtó. Viszont elég volt az a tény, hogy Piton hova megy, és mindjárt kiverte az álmot a szeméből a halál tudatának a közelsége.   
  
Egy sóhajjal ült fel az ágyon, aztán magához véve a ruháját elment letusolni. Amikor levetkőzött és beállt a zuhany alá magára engedve a meleg vizet, vigyorogva jutott eszébe az, amikor Perselus utána ment. A mosoly pillanatok alatt az arcára fagyott, amikor lenézett a testére. Pánik lett úrrá rajta, ahogyan felismerte a jelenséget: a kék fény egyre erősebben derengett körülötte és felfelé szállt.  
  
– Még nem… – suttogta rémülten Harry –, csak este kéne, hogy… Nem…  
  
Ijedten nyúlt ki a törülközőért, hogy magára terítse és kimenjen segítségért kiáltani – de már nem volt rá lehetősége, mert erőtlenül összerogyott a tusoló tövében, rémülten arra gondolva, hogy Perselusnak ezzel mekkora fájdalmat fog okozni.  
  
Nem hallatszott más, csak ahogyan a víz csobogott az egyre halványabban fényben derengő fiatal férfire.


	6. Egy öregember dolgai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A megoldás már megvan. De vajon ki fogja feláldozni magát Harryért, és ő hogyan menekül meg? Perselus először még csak nem is sejtette ki lesz az, de aztán felbukkan egy régi barát, aki felvilágosítja a dolgokról...

– Harry…  
  
Neve úgy érkezett meg hozzá, mintha hatszor kerülte volna meg a Földet.   
  
– Harry, térj magadhoz!   
  
Kényszerítette magát, hogy a fáradtságot legyőzze, és reagáljon valamit. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátott egy sötét foltot maga előtt.  
  
– Neville? – kérdezte erőtlenül. – Mit… mit keresel itt?  
  
Fiatal kollégája előbb ráterített egy vastag törölközőt, aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Hermione nem látott a reggelinél. Muszáj volt a Roxmortsba távozó diákoknak tájékoztatást tartania, de nemsokára itt lesz. – Óvatosan felsegítette Harryt, miután alaposan bebugyolálta. – Bekísérlek a nappaliba, aztán értesítem Piton professzort.  
  
– De ő most a Szent Mungóban van, és keres valakit…  
  
– Miközben te itt vagy, ilyen rossz állapotban? Azt más is elintézheti. – Átvetette Harry karját a nyakán, majd derekánál fogva bevezette a nappaliba, és óvatosan leengedte a kanapéra. Pálcáját meglengette párszor, mire Harry érezte, hogy a kikészített ruhában van, amit tusolás után akart felvenni. – Pihenj, Harry.  
  
Engedelmeskedett, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, de nem gondolta volna, hogy elalszik. Amikor legközelebb felébredt, Perselus már ott volt mellette. Érezte a kezéből áradó jellegzetes illatból, amikor végigsimított az arcán.  
  
– Perselus…? – kérdezte halkan, amikor kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Furcsa volt az a mosoly, amit látott Piton arcán. Öröm, de mellette fájdalom.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még felébredsz. – Megfogta a kezét, és gyengéden megszorította. – Amint megtudtam, mi történt, idesiettem hozzád.  
  
Harry fáradtan lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Találtál valakit? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
Kínos csönd.  
  
– Még nem – jött a halk válasz. – Megoldjuk, Harry.   
  
– Haver, tudod, hogy számíthatsz ránk – hallatszott felülről egy másik hang. – A titkok kamrájában is megoldottuk a helyzetet!  
  
– Ha én nem vezetlek rá titeket… – szólalt meg Hermione is.  
  
– Örülök, hogy itt vagytok. – Harrynek már csak ennyire tellett, mert a világosság ismét jött, és ő engedett a fáradtságnak, ami ilyenkor úrrá lett rajta.  
  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Nem fogom nézni tétlenül, ahogy meghal!  
  
Perselus keservesen nézte, ahogyan a varázserő ismét távozik a törékeny testből. Szorosan fogta Harry kezét. Nem akarta elengedni, most még nem! Még mindig van idő…  
  
– Professzor – tette a kezét Granger a vállára. – Nincs több vesztegetni való időnk.  
  
Perselus bólintott, aztán elfordult Harrytől, Weasleyre nézve.  
  
– Kérem, térjen vissza a Szent Mungóba és folytassa a keresést, addig mi elkészítjük Granger professzorral a szükséges bájitalokat.  
  
– Rendben, már itt sem vagyok. – Vetett egy utolsó pillantást barátjára, aztán távozott a lakosztályból.  
  
Perselus nehéz szívvel hagyta ott Harryt, aztán intett a fiatal nőnek, hogy menjenek be a laborba és álljanak neki a munkának. Granger nagyon is segítőkész volt, minden mozzanatnál, ami igazán megdöbbentette Perselust. Hiszen kitűnő bájitalmester válhatott volna belőle.  
  
Egy óra hossza alatt sikerült megfőzni azt a bájitalt, ami a jegyzetekben szerepelt, és arra volt hivatott, hogy a delikvenst előkészítse a bizonyos átok távozására. Mardekár Malazár így hivatkozott rá, számára ez nem áldás volt, hanem átok. Egy átok, amely elvette a szerelmét, mondván, hogy ő megérdemli a jutalmat.   
  
Egy ilyen esemény miatt ki nem próbálná megváltoztatni a sorsot? Perselus is ezt tenné, pedig közel sem lenne meg hozzá a tehetsége, mint ahogyan Malazárnak volt. A régi időkben léteztek olyan növények, amelyek manapság már nem találhatóak meg, és anélkül nem minden esetben sikerült volna. Szerencsére a bizonyos kamrában még fellelhetőek voltak ezek azok a ritkaságok, aminek a segítségével megfőzhették a bájitalt.  
  
Szükség volt egy másik bájitalra is, ami biztosította, hogy akitől elvették a varázslatot, idővel visszanyeri régi erejét. Közvetlen a folyamat végbemenetele után kell megitatni az áldozattal.  
  
_Csatt!_  
  
Aztán egy halk sikoltás.  
  
Perselus majdnem ráborította a kezére a forró bájitalt, amikor azt kimerítette egy fiolába.  
  
– Piton professzor, jöjjön gyorsan! – hallatszott Longbottom hangja, aki őrként volt odaállítva Harry mellé, hogy ha bármilyen változást észlel, értesítse őket.  
  
Remegő kézzel tette le az üvegcsét, és kisietett a nappaliba. A küszöbön viszont hirtelen megállt, amikor rájött, mi volt a rémület oka. Granger kezét a szájára szorítva nézett Harry felé, míg Neville az asztal mellett ácsorgott, ugyanolyan meglepetten, szintén arra nézve.  
  
Mert ott egy harmadik személy ült Harry mellett.  
  
– _Albus_ – nyögte meglepetten Perselus, amikor végre megtalálta a hangját. Az idős mágus eddig Harry haját simogatta, most feléje fordult.  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Perselus – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
Perselus megkerülte a döbbent lányt, aztán volt kollégájához ment.  
  
– Te… hogy kerülsz ide? – érdeklődött. A bizonyos talár túlságosan is ismerős volt számára. Olyat hordott, mint amit az idős lény, aki két héttel ezelőtt meglátogatta őket.   
  
– Ahonnét jöttem, elég sok időt szentelnek egy történet elmeséléséhez, mely egy párról szól, kinek egyik fele nem akarja elengedni a másikat – mesélte mosolyogva Dumbledore –, és nem kaptak elég időt, hogy rendezzék ügyes–bajos dolgaikat. Így hát idejöttem és utánajártam a dolognak. Örömmel vettem tudomásul, Perselus, hogy küzdesz érte. De az időtök véges és nem álltok készen, mert nem találtatok megfelelő embert a folyamathoz.  
  
– Látom, ennyi idő után sem titok előtted semmi – morogta Perselus; karjait mellkasa előtt összefonva kissé ingerülten nézett az ücsörgő Dumbledore-ra. – Miért jöttél?  
  
Dumbledore végigsimította a szakállát, aztán felállt Harry mellől.  
  
– Hogy figyelmeztesselek rá, kevesebb időtök van, mint amennyit számoltatok. Aki Harrynek átadott valamennyi életenergiát, rosszul jósolta meg. Ha most nem cselekedtek, akkor már nem akadályozhatjátok meg az elkerülhetetlent.  
  
Perselus torka összeszorult, és szinte színtelen hangon szólalt meg.  
  
– Az nem lehet.  
  
– De igen, barátom – mondta lágyan, azzal otthagyta őt és Longbottomhoz lépett. Két kezét a fiatal férfi vállára helyezte. – Tudod már, miért jöttem? Hogy emlékeztesselek arra téged, eljött az idő.  
  
Perselus nagy lendülettel megpördült a tengelye körül.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte indulatosan. – Fel akarod áldozni Longbottomot a céljaid eléréséhez?!  
  
– De professzor… Ez így nem helyes! – szólalt meg Granger is, megtalálva a hangját. – Nem fogjuk Neville-t feláldozni!  
  
Longbottom ezzel ellentétben viszont eltökélten nézett a volt igazgató szemébe, mint aki valóban erre várt. Perselus érezte, hogy az a jól ismert düh átjárja, amikor kiderül, Dumbledore egy fontos dolgot nem árult el.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – követelte tőlük, aztán nagy léptekkel odament. Keze viszketett a pálcája után, hogy visszaátkozza Albust oda, ahonnét jött. – Albus!  
  
Dumbledore halványan elmosolyodott és csak aztán nézett rá.  
  
– Tudod, mindig is azt hittem, hogy Neville-nek nincsen fontos szerepe a sorsban, de tévedtem.  
  
– Beszélj már világosan! – vicsorogta Perselus.  
  
– Mivel ő is akkor született, amikor Harry, így Sybill két jóslatot mondott, két külön személynek. A mai napon végre megértettem, hogy a másiknak milyen jelentősége van. – Ismét Neville-re tekintett. – Neville-nek mindig is az volt a sorsa, hogy megmentse a Kiválasztottat. Eddig mindig úgy alakult a helyzet, hogy erre nem került sor, de most már bizton állíthatom, eljött az idő, hogy a jóslat beteljesüljön.  
  
Perselus elborzadva figyelte a kedvesen mosolygó Dumbledore-t a meghatódott Neville-lel együtt.  
  
– Ezt nem gondoljátok komolyan!  
  
– Nézze… – Longbottom otthagyta az idős varázslót és Perselus azon találta magát, hogy mélyen a fiatal professzor szemébe néz. – Tudom, magának milyen fontos Harry. De én… én teljesen egyedül vagyok. Mióta a nagymamám elhunyt, és amikor a Roxfortba betörtek, akkor szegény Emmát… – Megrázta a fejét, amikor nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. – Tudom, hogy mindannyian ott lesznek, ahová érkezem… Én nem akarok itt maradni, egyedül. Önnek ott van Harry, aki másra sem vágyik, minthogy együtt legyenek, nincs rá felkészülve, hogy… túllépjen, itt hagyva magát.   
  
Perselus csöndben figyelte egy darabig a fiút, aztán halkan megszólalt:  
  
– Vágjunk bele. Remélem, tudja, hogy minden tiszteletem a magáé – tette hozzá csendesen, mire Neville bólintott.  
  
A következő fél óra idegőrlő volt. Perselus végig azt bizonygatta magának, hogy helyesen cselekszenek, de ahogy figyelte Weasleyt és Grangert, amint könnyes szemmel búcsúzkodnak, kelletlenül megfordult. Nem bírta figyelni a jelenetet. Longbottom áldozata annyira griffendéles volt, hogy ezt a mardekáros énje fel nem foghatta. Egy fiatal férfiért feláldozza magát, annyira abszurd.  
  
– Professzor, a bájitalt – szólt oda neki Granger, miután Albus vetett rá egy pillantást.  
  
Ő bólintott, aztán odament Harryhez és leült az ágy szélére.  
  
– Harry – szólította halkan, kezével óvatosan megpaskolta a sápadt arcot. – Harry, ébredj. Kérlek!  
  
Először megijedt, amikor meg sem mozdult, de aztán a hang irányába picit oldalra döntötte a fejét. Perselus óvatosan odatartotta az üvegcsét, hogy a félig eszméletlen Harry lenyelje azt, ami végül nagy nehezen sikerült is.  
  
– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Weasley a háta mögött.  
  
– Igen – válaszolt egy idő után Longbottom.  
  
A megbeszéltek szerint a fiú ledőlt a szemben lévő kanapéra, míg ő és Granger egymással szemben megálltak a két kanapé közt. Pálcájukat kitartották, aztán némán egymásra meredtek.  
  
– Kezdhetjük – bólintott elszántan Granger.  
  
Egyszerre suttogták el a latin varázsigéket, amik Mardekár feljegyzéseiben szerepeltek, ami végtelen hosszú kántálásnak hallatszott. Granger mögött a volt igazgató szelleme figyelte az eseményeket, bár inkább úgy tűnt, Longbottomot próbálja megnyugtatni.  
  
A procedúra egyáltalán nem volt fájdalmas, mint az előre kiderült, csupán a delikvens nem veszi észre, hogy meghal – amit Perselus valahogy nem bírt felfogni.   
  
Amikor odanézett, rémülten figyelte, hogy Neville alakja elhalványodik, aztán a fiatal férfi teljesen eltűnik. Granger felordított, míg Piton odaszaladt Harryhez, rémülten keresve a pulzust, amit nem talált.  
  
– Jól vagyok – szólalt meg Neville pár méterrel odébb Dumbledore mellett.  
  
Hermione odaszaladt hozzá, át akarta ölelni, de kezei átsiklottak Neville-en, aki szomorkásan nézte őt.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, Hermione.  
  
Perselus viszont nem tudott velük törődni, amikor Harry élettelenül feküdt a kanapén.  
  
– Mi történt Harryvel?  
  
Dumbledore odament hozzá és közelebbről megnézte őt.  
  
– Pár óra múlva vissza fog kerülni az élők sorába, Perselus, ne aggódj. Ne itass meg vele semmilyen bájitalt, csak ha már erőre kapott. A varázsereje miatt, tudod. – Perselus bólintott, aztán visszanézett Harryre, kezével megérintette a meleg arcot, ami rendkívül furcsa volt, hiszen a halottaknak ilyenkor már hideg a bőrük. – Neville, gyere, kérlek, be kell számolnom a dologról az illetékeseknek, még mielőtt eljönnének Harryért fölöslegesen.  
  
Perselus nem foglalkozott vendégeivel, hanem csendben karjaiba vette Harry élettelen testét, aztán a szomorú tekintetekkel nem törődve távozott a hálószobába. Egy darabig hallotta, amint Ron közli, térjenek nyugovóra, míg Dumbledore valamit elmélyülten magyarázott Neville-nek – de aztán aktiválódtak a védelmi varázslatok és csend borult a szobára.  
  
Kiszáradt torokkal igazította el Harry körül a takarót, aztán befészkelte magát mellé, miközben le sem vette a szemét Harryről.  
  
És várt.

**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
Őrjítő volt a várakozás.  
  
Perselus csak feküdt és könyökölve, feszülten figyelt már órák óta, miután a vendégei távoztak. Albus biztosította róla, hogy pár óra múlva magához fog térni, és elég zavart lesz, de ezt leszámítva pár napon belül rendbe jön. Tulajdonképpen ezt Perselus abban a percben valahogy nem hitte el. Harry ott feküdt, semmi jelét nem mutatta az életnek – mint ahogy most sem –, és Perselus nem olyan, aki hisz a csodákban.  
  
Ebben a percben Harry hirtelen felült, rémülten kapkodva a levegőt, arca nyílt rémületről árulkodott.   
  
Perselus kis késéssel rántotta magához őt, egy erős szorításba, reménykedve, hogy így megnyugszik. Harry először tiltakozott, majd elernyedt a karjaiban, miközben egyre nyugodtabbá vált a légzése is. Nem mert megszólalni. Félt, hogy ezzel még jobban megijeszti őt, aki úgy tűnt, teljesen sokkban van, ahogy szervezete visszatért egy olyan természetes folyamatból, amiből nem szabadott volna visszahozni.  
  
Óvatosan lenézett rá, és a félhomályban látta, hogy Harry elaludt. Az egész úgy tűnt, mintha csupán rémálomból ébredt volna fel. Perselus óvatosan Harry nyakára helyezte az ujjait, és a megkönnyebbülés szinte robogva futott át rajta, ahogyan megérezte az egyenletes, erős lüktetést.  
  
Tartotta még egy darabig, aztán lassan visszaengedte az ágyra és mellébújt. A szíve még mindig hevesen vert, ahogy immáron felfogta Harry életben marad és minden rendbe fog jönni!  
  
Ahogyan hallgatta a megnyugtató lélegzetvételeket, lassan elaludt.  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor Harry felébredt, hirtelen felpattant és rémülten nézett körbe.  
  
Hálószoba… Perselus lakosztálya. Próbálta felidézni, hogy este mi történt, de nem tudott. Arra még emlékezett, hogy egy nagyon rossz bájitalt megitattak vele, de aztán… minden elsötétült.   
  
Oldalra nézett és megpillantotta szeretőjét, amint lassacskán ébredezik. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, először megdermedt, aztán egy békés mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
  
– Perselus… Mi történt…? – kérdezte suttogva, és szinte a pánik határán volt.  
  
Piton közelebb mászott hozzá és jobban szemügyre vette.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad?   
  
– Jól… – motyogta Harry. – Mihez képest…?   
  
– Hogy halott voltál – jött a válasz egy idő után. – Így tudtuk a bűbájt áthelyezni másra, végül éjszaka pedig visszatértél.  
  
Harry lélegzete elakadt, és csak bámult Pitonra, mint aki egyáltalán nem érti, miről beszél.  
  
_Életben van!_  
  
Pedig azt hitte, hogy nem sikerült, és csak úgy felébredt…  
  
Odahajolt Perselushoz, hogy átölelje őt, szorosan lehunyva a szemét.   
  
– Azt hittem… azt hittem, hogy… többet nem láthatlak – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Köszönöm… amit értem tettél. – Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, eltávolodva a férfitől. Ki volt az, aki…? Ki áldozta fel magát értem?  
  
Piton csak ült ott némán. Harry a tekintetéből meg tudta mondani, hogy nehezére esik elmondani.  
  
– Tudni akarom – mondta Harry eltökélten.  
  
Egy mély sóhaj.  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát Perselus. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis kiderülne. Neville Longbottom volt.  
  
– Neville? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Harry és felpattant az ágyról. – Nem hiszem el, hogy képes volt ezt… – Megrázta a fejét és csak állt ott szerencsétlenül a szoba közepén.  
  
– Ő döntött így saját akaratából – szólalt meg Perselus, ő is felkelve az ágyról. – Teljesen egyedül volt, Harry. Arra vágyott, hogy olyan helyen legyen, ahol a szerettei vele vannak.  
  
Harry kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. El sem köszönt tőle, meg sem mondhatta neki…  
  
Perselus átölelte őt, és csak némán álltak ott. – Ha ez számít, én minden tiszteletemet kifejeztem iránta. – Egy darabig csöndben álltak. – Gyere, menjünk fel a Nagyterembe reggelizni.   
  
Ilyen bizarr reggeliben még nem volt része a roxforti évek alatt. Hermione szinte majd sírva fakadt, amikor meglátta őt, és még kínosabb volt az egész reggeli alatt, hiszen a többi kolléga nem tudott róla. Ron is alig bírta türtőztetni magát, a vigyorgásai minden eddigi esetet felülmúltak, amikor jó oka volt rá.  
  
Amikor távozni akart a Nagyteremből, McGalagony tartotta fel, mondván, hogy pár perc múlva szeretné őt is és Perselust is látni. Harry vonakodva ment fel az irodájából az igazgatói irodába, ahol már Piton és McGalagony várta.  
  
– Professzor? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry, amikor leült a számára felkínált helyre Perselus mellé.  
  
McGalagony elé tolta a Reggeli Próféta mai számát, és úgy fordította, hogy Harry lássa a lényeget, aminek egy aránylag kicsi helyet szenteltek.  
  
– „Neville Longbottom búcsúlevele a varázsvilághoz” – olvasta fel hangosan Harry, aztán felnézett az igazgatónőre.  
  
– Gondolom, még véletlenül sem magyarázzák meg nekem, hogy Neville miért döntött úgy, hogy távozik? – érdeklődött McGalagony. – Ez a pár sor nem sok magyarázatot ad.  
  
Perselus, aki eddig csöndben figyelt, most megszólalt:  
  
– Elmondom én, Minerva. Tegnap egy súlyos helyzetet kellett megoldanunk, és Longbottom volt az, aki megmentette Harry életét. Többről nem számolhatok be.  
  
McGalagony kitágult szemekkel nézett hol rá, hol Pitonra.  
  
– És ennyivel el van intézve? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Sajnálom, többről nem számolhatok be – felelte Piton eltökélten. – Ha régi barátunk eljön hozzád, akkor ő elmagyarázza.  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát McGalagony. – Legyen úgy, Perselus. De egykönnyen nem fogom hagyni, hogy lerázzatok. – Perselus erre csak felvonta a szemöldökét. – Azért hívtam ide magukat, mert ma találtam meg egy végrendeletet, amit Albus hagyott Önökre. Hivatalos köröknek már eljuttattam, hogy gondoskodjanak az ügyintézésről, ami a tulajdonjogokat illeti.  
  
– Tulajdonjogokat? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Miről van szó?  
  
Minerva elővett egy pergament és hangosan olvasni kezdte.  
  
– Továbbá Bristolban lévő otthonomat, a vele együtt lévő kerttel Perselus Pitonra és Harry Potterre hagyom, melyek ezentúl az ő tulajdonukat képezik.  
  
Piton sóhajtott. – Szinte sejtettem.  
  
– A hivatalos szervet arról értesítettem, hogy még ma délelőtt kivonulnak, hogy szemrevételezzék a helyet.  
  
Harry összenézett Perselusszal, aki végül oldalra nézett és a falon vigyorgó Dumbledore–t megajándékozta egy gyilkos pillantással.  


**oO{~H~}Oo**

  
  
– Tyűhaaa! – ámult el Harry.  
  
– Tudtam, hogy Albusnak elég nagy anyagi háttere van, de ennyire nem gondoltam volna – dünnyögte mellette Piton, és tagadhatatlanul le volt nyűgözve.  
  
A birtok hatalmas volt a szó szoros értelmében. Az épület maga világos rózsaszín volt, amitől Perselus csak úgy fintorgott, amikor beléptek – de bent a bútorok legalább a tipikus barna színekben pompáztak. Ahhoz képest, mennyire nagynak tűnt kívülről, bent inkább sok szoba volt, mint nagy folyosók és termek. Minden falon különféle festmények csüngtek, rajtuk megannyi varázslóval… mint egy kémrendszer.  
  
Fél óra bejárás után megszólalt a csengő, és megjelent a minisztériumból két ember. Amikor mindketten leértek, Dobby már ajtót nyitott.  
  
– Hogy kerülsz te ide? – kérdezte meglepve Harry.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor kért fel erre a munkára a halála előtt, Harry Potter uram! – sipította lelkesen a manó, míg beinvitálta az urakat.  
  
– Jó napot kívánok! Frank Mills vagyok, a társam pedig James Miller – mutatkozott be a fiatalabbik, sötétbarna hajú férfi, társára, a nagyon alacsony, fekete hajú férfire mutatott. – Csupán alá kellene írniuk pár papírt, és már itt sem vagyunk.  
  
– Foglaljanak helyet – mutatott Perselus az ebédlőasztal mellé.   
  
Mills egy iratot nyújtott át Pitonnak, aki gyorsan átfutotta, aztán kissé megdöbbenve letette.   
  
– Ez most egy vicc? – kérdezte kissé mogorván, mire Miller rázta a fejét.  
  
– Miért, mi áll benne? – kérdezett közbe Harry az asztal túlsó végéről.  
  
Perselus komolyan ránézett.  
  
– Albus nem csak ezt házat hagyta ránk, hanem még három ingóságot, pár földet és még néhány luxusutazást külföldre – összegezte Perselus, aztán kérdően nézett Millsre. – Ezek miért nem voltak benne az öröklési papírokban?  
  
– Mert azok a rövidített verziójú, nyilvánosak voltak – felelte a férfi. – Ez a részletesebb, átfogóbb, ami publikusak bizonyos varázslók számára. – Egy kis szünetet tartott a férfi. – Mindezeket csak egy feltétellel kaphatják meg, illetve csak egy okkal jogosultak rá.  
  
– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte gyanakodva Perselus, amikor visszanyújtotta a pergament.  
  
A két férfi zavartan összenézett, mint akik elcsodálkoznak azon, hogy ez nem logikus.  
  
– Abban az esetben írhatjuk át mindezt, ha átnyújtják számunkra a háziassági papírjukat – felelte Mills.  
  
Harry halkan felnevetett és egyúttal Perselus is.  
  
– Most már értem, mire gondol – tettette az értetlent Piton. – Az az igazság, hogy erre nem számítottunk a nap folyamán, és csak később tudjuk a rendelkezésükre bocsátani. Nem szándékoztunk még beköltözni, csupán megtekintettük a házat.  
  
Miller összecsapta a kezét.  
  
– Nos, rendben, akkor holnap tizenegy órakor visszatérünk és elintézzük a hivatalos iratokat. – Mindketten felálltak, Perselus ismét kezet fogott az ügyintézőkkel, Dobby pedig kikísérte a vendégeket.  
  
Harry csak dermedten ült és maga elé bámult. Biztos, hogy rosszul hallotta. Perselus nem lenne ilyesmire képes érte.  
  
– Miért tetted? – kérdezte egy idő után csendesen.  
  
Perselus megkerülte az asztalt és komolyan nézett le rá.  
  
– Mert komolyan gondolom. Komolyan gondolom, hogy végre esélyünk lehet egy normális életre, normális helyen – mondta eltökélten.   
  
– Na de házasság…? – kérdezte még mindig sokkolva Harry. – Ez nagyon komoly.  
  
– Ismételjem magamat, Potter? – gúnyolódott Piton. – Komolyan gondolom a helyzetet.  
  
Harry lassan felállt a székről, aztán Perselushoz lépett és boldogan felnézett rá.  
  
– Igen, igen és igen!  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Még meg sem kértem a kezed – vigyorodott el.   
  
– Én már annak vettem – mosolygott Harry. – Aztán megragadta Perselus gallérját. – Odafenn láttam egy igazán remek szobát.   
  
– Igazán? – kérdezte őszinte meglepettséggel Perselus. Felmutatott neki egy bájitalt. – Ha ezt megiszod, felmehetünk.  
  
– Mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva Harry.  
  
– Nem tudom, feltűnt–e, de talán még egy Lumos létrehozására sem vagy alkalmas, amíg nem iszod meg ezt. – Harry elvette és gyorsan felhajtotta, majd az üveget eltartotta magától, annyira büdös volt. – Figyelmeztetni akarlak rá, hogy nem valami kellemes, ezért óvatosan igyad.  
  
– Kösz – morogta bosszúsan Harry, de aztán elvigyorodott. – Tudod, ebben az a rossz, hogy így foglak megcsókolni!  
  
Azzal, még mielőtt Perselus szólt volna, Harry odahúzta egy csók erejéig – ami, hiába volt olyan kellemetlen ízű, szeretője pillanatok alatt megszüntette ezt az érzést, szenvedélyesen mindent beleadva.  
  
– Föl… – nyögte Harry türelmetlenül, mire Perselus magához húzta, és elhoppanáltak a hálószobába.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy csináltad…? – ámult el Harry. – Dumbledore védelmei…  
  
Perselus erre csak elvigyorodott.   
  
– Sok mindent nem tudsz te még rólam.  
  
Harry erre csodálkozva nézett. – Mire érted ezt…?  
  
– Csitt! – helyezte hosszú mutatóujját Harry szájára. – Majd amikor összeházasodtunk, talán beszámolok róla, milyen módon lehet… – mondta titokzatosan, de abba kellett hagynia, mert Harry lágyan beleharapott a nyakába.   
  
Őrülten kapkodtak egymás ruhái után, hogy kinek sikerül előbb meztelenné tenni a másikat. Perselus vadul csókolgatni kezdte Harry nyakát, aki hátravetetette azt, hogy még jobban hozzáférjen szeretője.  
  
– Érezni akarlak… – suttogta halkan Perselus. – Az elmúlt napok rémálmok voltak, azt akarom, hogy elfeledtesd velem őket…  
  
Harry ugyanolyan heves érzelmekkel viszonozta az érintéseket, míg végül csak elérték az ágyat. Perselus egy pálca nélküli varázslat nélkül elhúzta a baldachint, majd lágyan lefektette őt az ágyra, miközben felülről lefelé haladt, minden porcikát bejárva, mint aki minden részét az eszébe akarja vésni.  
  
Amikor leért, csak rálehelt Harry férfiasságára. Pusztán az érzéstől majdnem elment, de Piton nem hagyta abba, sürgetően megfordította az ágyon, így feneke szeretője elé tárult. Hirtelen bennakadt a levegője, amikor valami hideget és síkosat érzett ott.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Piton egyáltalán nem tud várni, és mindent leegyszerűsített – mert amikor Harry végre magához tért annyira, hogy levegőt vegyen, ismét nem sikerült. Valami kemény ütődött neki a járatának, és hirtelen Perselus hímvesszeje már be is csúszott. Harry elhatározta, hogy megtanulja majd ezt a varázslatot Perselustól, és legközelebb ő veszi kézbe a dolgokat…  
  
A tempó egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb volt, Harry pedig nem bírta visszafogni magát, pedig próbált csendes maradni. Érezte, hogy Perselus körmei belevájódnak a vállába, ahogyan gyorsította a tempót az élvezetükön dolgozva. Aztán inkább hallotta, mint érezte Perselus orgazmusát, ahogyan végigsöpör rajta, ami neki egy újabb örömhullámot okozott, és szintén elélvezett.  
  
Perselus kimerülten leereszkedett mellé az ágyra, míg mindketten próbálták normalizálni a levegővételüket. Aztán óvatosan magához húzta őt, nem megfeledkezve egy tisztítóvarázslatról, még mielőtt mindketten elszenderednek.  
  
Órákkal később Harry arra ébredt, hogy a baldachin résnyire szét volt húzva, és azon keresztül besütött a holdfény. Nagyon furcsa volt, hiszen a pincében aligha történhetett ilyen jelenség.   
  
Már majdnem visszaaludt, amikor a rásütő holdfényben hirtelen átment valaki. Kibontakozott Perselus öleléséből, aztán lassan elhúzta a baldachint, hogy kinézzen, ki járkál a hálószobában. Hirtelen megijedt, amikor több alak is ácsorgott az ablak mellett.  
  
Harry egyik kezével könyökölve odanyúlt a szemüvegéért az éjjeliszekrényre. Amikor feltette, kiélesedett a szellemek kontúrja.   
  
Mindannyian mosolyogtak rá: egy idegen, régies, hosszú talárban, szakállal és komoly tekintettel egy kardon támaszkodott. Harry döbbenten jött rá, ki az, de még időben becsukta a száját.  
  
Mellette Dumbledore állt, szokásos talárjában, amiben a festményeken szerepelt, míg a harmadik látogató Neville volt, aki intett neki.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, rámosolyogva, míg Neville erre biccentett egyet.  
  
Felborzolta a szellő a haját, ahogyan mindhárom szellemalak távozott, és nem maradt más, csak a holdfény. Harry mosollyal a szája sarkában visszahelyezte a szemüvegét a szekrényre, aztán visszabújt Perselushoz.  
  
– Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdezte halkan, amikor Harry már jó ideje fészkelődött.  
  
– Nem, csak nem volt túl kényelmes… Tudod, valaki túlságosan csontos.  
  
– Reméltem is… Nem szeretném, ha bármi bajod esne. – Aztán Perselus már majdnem elaludt, még félálomban olyat mondott, amit ébren biztos nem vallott volna be egy ideig: – Szeretlek, te idióta kölyök.   
  
Harry vigyorogva simított végig a nyugodt arcon.  
  
– Én is, Perselus.  
  
Aztán még mielőtt elaludt volna, elhúzta a baldachint az ágy körül.  
  
Zavarta a holdfény, és nem utolsó sorban eszébe jutott, ha netán reggel is erre járnának bizonyos vendégek, nem kéne leskelődniük.  
  
****

**oO{~Vége~}Oo**


End file.
